Run to You
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: An English girl who is going to America to study abroad meets Ratchet in England at a fair after she broke her arm. She soon meets him again in America...will there be romance? Please read to find out. No flames please!
1. Medical Attention

Okay my first Ratchet fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Medical Attention

"Hey Allison!" yelled a female's voice. Allison turned around and found her good friend Brenda running towards her.

"Hey Brenda…what's the matter?" she asked.

Brenda looked at her and said, "We're going to the fair tonight and was curious if you would like to come."

Allison looked at her and said, "I don't know…I sorta had plans tonight."

"Oh come on! We'll have fun! A lot of fun, you know riding on the Man of Steel!"

Allison loved the fair, but…her grandmother was sick and she wanted to be with her at all times to make sure she was okay. Of course everyone else was with her grandma, but…she felt the closest to her than anyone else she had met. "Brenda…as I said I have plans."

Brenda just stood there and watched as Allison walked towards her home. She let out a sigh…_She's got to have some fun in her life…I mean…she's been hanging around her grandma for months._ Brenda shook her head and started walking the other direction.

Allison made it to her grandma's house and saw her walking around. "Grandma?"

"Hey deary, how are you?" her grandmother asked.

"I'm good…are you feeling better?"

"Oh yes. A new doctor came by today and did some really weird stuff and he told me that I would be able to walk soon enough. And now here I am. I'm walking perfectly!"

Allison smiled at her grandma and hugged her. "Now deary…you've been watching me all this time I think you should go to the fair and spend time with your friends. They must miss you terribly."

"Yeah you're right. Brenda had asked me to go to the fair today."

"Well then go dear. You'll have so much fun."  
Allison smiled and hugged her grandma again and then asked, "What was the doctor's name?"  
"Um…He said he went by Doctor R."

"That's it?"

"That's it I'm afraid….I don't know how he knew me or how he knew I was sick, but I wouldn't mind having him as my doctor again."

Allison smiled and walked out the door and just ran into her friend Brenda. "Hey Brenda…I was curious…could I still come with you guys to the fair tonight?"

Brenda started laughing and said, "I had just came over here to talk to your grandma about that."

"Well she's much better now a new doctor came along and healed her."

"Really?"  
"Yeah…it really was amazing. I had never seen her that happy in all my life. Whatever that doctor did he saved her life."

Brenda started laughing and said, "Come on let's go."

Allison and her friend walked to the fair and met up with all their other friends. They hadn't seen each other since they graduated which was around two years ago. College had been taking most of everyone's time. But since no one was taking any summer classes it was the perfect time to meet up.

"So how's college treating you Terrell?" asked Allison.

"Ah…not bad Ally. Not bad at all. You?"

"I'm actually studying abroad….I'm going to America."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and said, "America?"

"Yeah. I've always thought it would be cool to go over there, plus I have a cousin working over there."

"Maggie?"

"Yeah…I would really love to see her since I really haven't had time in the past. I'll be living at her house and going to go to college not far from there."

"Interesting…you better keep in touch." Brenda said point at her chest.

"I will, don't worry."

After that was said all three of them went on rides and rode the night away. "You ready to go on the Man of Steel?" exclaimed Brenda.

"Yeah!" Brenda yelled out.

When the ride ended the two went on. It was their turn. They started flying around and around, "Hey!" Terrell exclaimed, "Let's see who cane lift themselves up the farthest."

"You're on!"

The ride slowly started and when it sped up the friends tried to pull themselves up. Of course it was nearly impossible to do. When the ride ended they jumped off and saw a new ride. It went round in circles. "The dragon." whispered Brenda.

"Let's ride." whispered Terrell.

All three of them ran to the ride and waited in the short line. Once they were able to go on they all screamed as they went upside down. But then something happened. Everyone heard a crack of some sort. They all looked around and looked at Ally. Her eyes were big. "What's the matter?"

"I just broke my arm."

Both Brenda and Terrell pulled up her shirt and saw the bone peaking through the skin. "Oh my."

Ally started hyperventilating and started screaming from the pain. The ride quickly stopped and the man who was running the ride said, "We need a medic!"

Quickly a medical hummer came drove over and a young man walked out. He came over to her and saw the arm. He filled up a vile of anesthesia and injected it into her. She quickly fell asleep and the doctor push the bone back in place.

"Why aren't you taking her to a hospital?" asked Brenda.

The man looked up at her and said, "Because…I can actually fix it here. I see everything that needs to be done."

"American…all of you are the same." spoke out.

The doctor looked up at him and said, "Do you want me to help your friend or not?"

The two went silent and he quickly fixed her arm. He did a scan on the rest of her body and said, "Well…help me bring her in the back of the hummer."

"I have never seen one of these before."

"And this will be the only one you'll ever see. I got it custom made." With that they hauled Ally into the back and the man closed the door. He let out a huge sigh and said, "You humans ride dangerous rides and get hurt. I don't see why."

He then started doing other scans on her body. She had dislocated her shoulder too. This one did major damage to her body. He pushed the shoulder back in place and a few minutes after he did that she started to awake. "Stay down you're still injured."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Ratchet…what's your name?"

"Allison White." she replied.

"Well Miss White it seems you have done some stuff that made your arm break. The ride was the thing. I wouldn't advise going on it again."

"Believe me I won't…I'm going to have to go to America soon anyways I can't afford any more injuries."

"America huh? What for?" he asked.

"Studying abroad."

"Interesting. Well I hope to run into you over in America then."

"Where do you live in America?"

"I live in Nevada close to California." he opened the back and helped her out. "Until we meet again Miss White."

With that said Dr. Ratchet got in the hummer and drove off. "Wow…That doctor from America was so hot…are all of them like that I wonder." thought Brenda out loud.

* * *

Well there you go. Now you decide if it stays up or not. I really didn't feel comfortable with it, but Hope you guys like it.


	2. America

Well I know its been a while and well...it'll be longer when school starts. College and stuff. But I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

America

Ratchet drove away from the human society and drove fast around the area. He had his sirens blaring so that he would not get caught by the police over here. He couldn't afford that especially when he's not really human. His mission was simple, they had detected an asteroid come down to Earth and it had a signature to it, but they couldn't make it out.

Ratchet had decided to come to Europe because if the asteroid was really an Autobot and if the Autobot was hurt he would fix them…but if a Decepticon he had a formula to put him off line permanently. He checked his radar and noticed he was getting closer to the target and still no signature. This was harder than he had expected it too. Especially being in a different country.

He was minutes away now and he saw the smoke come in sight. He transformed and walked to the crater. He looked down and did a scan. Something was still down there…after being there for almost two days it hadn't budged. He did another scan and found out it really was an asteroid. "Ratchet to Optimus."

"Optimus here go ahead Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"It was a false alarm it was an asteroid."

"Well come back home then."

Ratchet let out a sigh and transformed. Back to America. He drove off making his way back to town. As he drove off he saw many kids walking back to their houses from the park and one of them was Allison. It wasn't hard to miss her. He had put his very own cast he made especially for humans so that they could heal over night. The girls saw him and hollered and waved. Ratchet honked the horn and kept driving. They would meet again in the near future.

Allison and her friends watched as Dr. Ratchet drove past them. Brenda looked at Allison and asked, "When do you leave for America?"

"Very soon really…very soon."

"Wow…are you excited? I mean they are the same country who defeated us for the first time." replied Brenda with tears in her eyes acting dramatic.

"Pull yourself together. It wasn't that bad. Plus…I think it would be interesting to see our sister America for the first time."

"True. You'll have to call us and tell us how things are."

"Of course I will…but I think I'll stick to e-mail. I heard that the cost to call is unbelievable." Allison replied.

"True…but Ally you better not forget us."

"Me? Forget you? You're crazy. I'll never forget you. I love all of you guys." Ally replied.

Terrell walked next to the girls keeping their arms in his arms. As they were walking the streets of London Terrell suddenly stopped and the girls looked at him and asked, "What?"  
"This was one of the places where Jack the Ripper killed one of his victims. Better stay close I don't want the ghost to get my two most beautiful girls." he replied.

Allison quickly got out of his grasp and said, "There are no such things as ghosts."

"Skeptic then…I see. Tell me when you have a poltergeist attacking you." he replied

As Allison walked away from Terrell she felt a sudden wave of fear. She looked back at him and Brenda and quickly ran back. Terrell started laughing at this and asked, "What's the matter scared?"  
"Only because of you." she snapped.

Terrell started laughing and hugged her and said, "I was only playing around."

"Well it isn't funny." she replied and stayed put.

"Oh come on now." Terrell begged.

Allison looked at him and then at Brenda. She smiled and locked arms with him and they started skipping down to their houses. It was quite quiet during this night. Very odd for London, but they were not in the heart of London. Allison made it to her house and the two walked on. She walked inside and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked at the piece of paper lying on her bed. She was going to go to a school in California.

California was where Dr. Ratchet lived in. She wondered if they would ever meet in the future. She hoped so. She hoped that she would meet him because at least she'd know someone in the U.S. She read the letter over and over again. She couldn't wait. She put it on her nightstand and pulled down the covers. She got in her bed and started to sleep. She would soon leave and visit America for a long time.

Weeks had past since that day and the day to go to America was getting closer. She couldn't wait. Of course she would miss her friends. She always wanted to see the other country. She'd only seen it in movies and it looked so beautiful. "Are you sure you're going to be ready when the day comes?" asked Brenda

"I'll be more than ready. I'm ready to visit America."

"Just a few more days left and then you'll be on your way."

"Yeah….but the time will be different. Much different. Probably around….9 hour difference."

Brenda looked at her and then looked around the room. Terrell was on his way. The past few weeks they'd been hanging around each other. Not wanting to miss a day. Suddenly the two heard the door slam open and then running. Terrell had entered the room and tackled the two.

"You know I'm going to miss you mate."

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too. We always have e-mail and myspace though. We can always keep in touch."

"Oh and you'll have to tell us if you meet Dr. Rachet McDreamy."

"You watch too much of that one American show."

"Get used to it because you'll be watching that a lot where you're going." Brenda snapped.

"Okay you three we're going to make due for the rest of the days we have together…so let's go to the pub." Terrell suggested.

So the three of them left the house and went to the pub. The three of them drank a little since it was their first time…Terrell of course drag over board after a while. He was drunk after a while. But soon the days had past and Ally was boarding the plane. She watched her friends from the airport waving at her.

She sat back in her seat and laid back to enjoy the flight. It wasn't every day she was on an airplane. Very rare she even was, but the flight was going to be probably around 15 hours. So she was going to make the best of her time. She propped up a pillow and slept in its comfort.

"I wonder what America will be like." she spoke to herself not seeing an older woman sit down."

"It's an amazing place. I go there each year to visit my grandchildren. My son had moved over there with his American wife. The two are so happy together. I'm sure you'll have a splendid time my dear."

Ally smiled and then closed her eyes. Her dream land started swirling around her after that.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It'll get better promise. Please review!


	3. Lost

Yey! I'm so proud of myself. Chapters are getting longer. If anyone has any ideas please fill free to tell. I have a few, but it would be nice to hear some ideas from you. But anyways weekend is almost over which means...probably won't be able to update soon. But anyways enjoy! Oh and thanks to Blackwing.Rose for the English money terms!

* * *

Chapter 3

Lost

Ally woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She looked at her watch and saw it was around 10 in England's time, but flying over America it was a totally different time. It wasn't even night yet. She wished it was though because she needed her sleep, but this was what she got for flying to a different country with a different time zone. She suddenly saw a flight attendant walking by and she exclaimed, "Excuse me miss!"  
The flight attendant turned around and replied, "Yes?"

Ally had never heard an American speak before, that was only on the movies, but never in person. She shook her thoughts and continued, "How much longer until we get to California?"

"Not for another 4 and a half hours ma'am. I'm sorry." After that was said she started walking off and Ally was forced to stay in her seat. She closed her window and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep. The hours flew by and soon the flight attendant was waking her up from her nap.

"Ma'am we've landed in California." She said.

Ally got up, a little wobbly, but ended up getting off the plane and finding her luggage. The city was so much different in America than it was in Europe. The cities had many sky scrapers and lights were everywhere. People were playing loud music in their cars and a lot of it was rap music. She never did enjoy rap music very much and was disgusted by it. She had no idea where to go in the new country she was in and she had no idea how to get anywhere. She could get a taxi, but she didn't know how to pay. She only had notes, pounds and pennies in her purse, none of them equivalent to American money.

She should have done some research on American money. She started walking down the unknown streets of California not knowing where to go, she needed to ask someone, but every time she tried to ask someone they were already walking off. '_I should have known studying over in America was a bad idea._'

* * *

Ratchet had made it back to America a few weeks ago and had been walking around the base trying to figure up stuff to do. The Decepticons had not been out attacking people which left the Autobots to be bored out of their minds and doing random sweeps of the city to make sure everyone was okay. Optimus had wanted to make sure the Decepticons were not going to come back on a surprise note, but if they did come back they'd be ready for them.

He sat down at his desk looking at all the paper work he was going to have to do. He didn't want to do any of it. He had left it on his desk that morning and still hadn't done anything. He needed to get out of the base. Help the other Autobots search. Maybe he'd fine another Autobot. At least he hoped. They hadn't heard from anyone since Arcee, the twins and Wheels. They were all here now and in the base making themselves home. The trip over to England had been a waist, but he had to, to make sure that it wasn't a Decepticon. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Optimus.

"Optimus sir…did realize you were there." Ratchet spoke getting up from his desk.

"Its quite alright Ratchet, but I've noticed that you haven't been the same since you came back from your trip to England."

"I've been stuck in the base for too long…I know the Decepticons haven't attacked and there's really nothing to do. Sam and Mikaela are too wrapped up in themselves they don't have time for us any more. I was just thinking about going outside if that was okay with you sir."

Optimus chuckled and walked over to his friend, "You know Ratchet, you're older than me, but yet you ask me to go outside. You can do as you wish. How about you get some supplies?"

Ratchet nodded. He hadn't been himself lately. He was usually grouchy and angry at everyone, but…one person was on his mind. He couldn't help think about that one girl he had met in England…she had broken an arm and he had saved her grandmother that same day. She was coming over to America and he didn't know if she was already here or not. Ratchet walked out of the base and transformed into his alt form as a search and rescue hummer and drove into the nearest city and started patrolling for anything that they needed or anybody needed help.

* * *

Ally was walking down the same street the lights were still on very brightly and many people were still walking around. Didn't the city ever sleep? Finally she came to a homeless man and asked, "Do you know where a L.A. University is at?"

The man looked up at her and asked, "If you give me a dollar I'll gladly tell ya."

'_A dollar?_' Questioned Ally in her head. She got her purse and found a pound for the man. The man looked at it and yelled, "What can I get with this!?"

"I-I'm sorry sir…but I don't know what a dollar is." She stuttered.

"You're from a different country aren't you? Well lady do us a favor and get your money converted. After that I'll be glad to tell you where the college is at." The man got up from his spot and walked away.

"So much for finding out directions." She whispered.

The night air brushed through her hair and she looked up at the sky. You couldn't see a thing. The lights were too bright to see any starts or the moon. "Maybe coming to America wasn't such a good idea."

"Ah…so you're from England?" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Y-Yes…"

"Well ma'am a pleasure to have you here. Do you need help finding your way?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She replied her British accent stronger than ever.

"Come and follow me this a short cut."

Allison didn't think anything at the time. She followed the man and then was grabbed from behind. "You're easier to get in an alley than a five year old."

Ally elbowed the man in the gut and got out of his grasp and started running. He came up and grabbed her again and this time she screamed. "GET OFF ME!"

The man put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream and said, "You do that again and I'll cut you like Jack the Ripper."

As Ratchet was driving in California he heard a scream. He did a scan on it and it was only a few blocks away. He put on his emergency alarm and lights and started swirling. Everyone was getting out of his way as he was getting closer to the area where the scream came from and when he did he came to a sudden stop and activated his holoform. He took out a flash light and shone it down the alley way. He saw nothing, but knew that was not true. He activated his scans and saw two bodies behind a dumpster. One had a knife to the other person.

Ratchet turned off his flash light and quietly walked over to where the two people were at. He rounded the corner of the dumpster and shone the flash light at the humans. "Let the woman go!"

The man grabbed tighter to the girl with his knife and said, "I'll cut her throat. Do not test me."

"You won't do it." Ratchet whispered walking forward.

"Don't test me! I've killed many more people in this city!" Screamed the man.

Ratchet looked at the woman and saw she looked familiar…'_Ally_'. Her eyes grew big when she saw Ratchet's face and started squirming a little more trying to get out of the man's grasp. Ratchet felt anger suppress inside him and he walked forward. Grabbed the knife from the man's hand and bent it. The man let go of Ally and started running away. Ratchet got out his gun and shot the man in the leg.

He then took his attention to Ally and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Dr. Ratchet?" She asked her voice quivering.

"I'm here its okay." Ratchet assured her and embraced her in his arms and walked her to his Hummer and put her inside and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to give that jerk a lesson."

Ally didn't say anything and watched Ratchet go down the ally way and then heard a scream. Soon after she saw Ratchet carry out the man and came to the hummer. He put the man in the back and got in the driver's seat and said, "I'm taking him to the nearest jail."

Ally nodded glad that he was going to do something about that man. Ratchet found a jail and dropped the man off there and reported what the man was doing. He got back inside the Hummer and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better." She replied still a little shaken up that she almost died right there.

"I'll take you to my place I can't have you walking the streets all night." Ratchet said looking at her.

"You don't have to…I'll find my way."

"Like you did tonight?"

Ally was quiet. She didn't say a word, just sat in the seat and falling asleep. Ratchet sensed her exhaustion and didn't want her to go anywhere. Plus she was safer with him than any human in the city. He was going to take her to the base…he just hoped that Optimus would understand why he brought her with him.

* * *

So what do you think may happen? Do you think that she'll find out what Ratchet is very soon? Please review and in the near future you'll find out.


	4. New Home

Well sorry everyone for the wait. I hope everyone of you Ratchet fans enjoy this! Call this a late Christmas Present and New Year girl. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

New Home

Ratchet got to the base with his sleeping cargo lying across the two front seats. Luckily she didn't wake up or she would have been freaking out curious as to who was driving the vehicle. Seeing he should warn Optimus before he came to the base with the human aboard.

"Ratchet to Optimus come in."

"Optimus to Ratchet, what's wrong?" Optimus replied.

"No not really wrong…but you know that female human I told you about when I came back from the United Kingdom?"  
"Yes…."

"Well I found her in the U.S. tonight and was not in a good position so I went and saved her and now…I'm bringing her home with me." Ratchet replied. Now he was just waiting for an answer from Optimus.

"Okay, you did a good thing Ratchet."

"Oh and one other thing…she doesn't know we're…uh…giant robots from a different world."

"Okay…I'll tell everyone in the base to activate their holoforms…how long do you think this will last?" Optimus asked.

"I really don't know. But I sense her stirring in her sleep I gotta go."

"Over and out." Optimus finished.

Ratchet reactivated his holoform and Ally's head was on his lap. She started mumbling something but just rolled over and went to sleep. Ratchet looked down at his passenger. She was sound asleep again and hopefully she'd stay that way until they got to the base. Everything was real quiet and calm. Ratchet really enjoyed the peace…it wasn't often he could enjoy it. There were usually someone who needed fixed or people would just come to him and complain.

The night was calm and it was just him and the female. Then Ally started to stir again and this time she opened her eyes and when she saw Ratchet she started freaking out and tried to get out of the Hummer. "Calm down! Calm down!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I'm Doctor Ratchet…I saved you from some men earlier tonight…do you remember?"

Ally just sat there looking at him and then took a breath and said, "Oh yeah…sorry about that. Its just being in this whole new….atmosphere…it's not like my home town in England."

Ratchet smiled, "It's quite alright."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well…we're going to my place…more like my place plus a couple of friends." Ratchet replied looking over at the human female. "You may want to go back to sleep though…you may not sleep for a while when we get there."

Ally looked at him and nodded, then asked, "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Wherever you feel more comfortable at." He replied looking at the road to make it look like the holoform was actually driving. She laid down the way she had been earlier and fell asleep. It wasn't long afterwards Ratchet had made it to the base. There at the entrance was Optimus with his holoform activated waiting for them.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes…soundly." Ratchet replied.

Optimus deactivated his holoform and walked to the side of Ratchet. Ratchet opened his door and Optimus gently took her out. Ratchet transformed and stretched and said, "Now….how are we going to explain why the base is so big when she wakes up and our holoforms are activated?"

"We tell her that we have some military equipment come in here sometimes so, we always have to be prepared." Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded and walked beside Optimus. Optimus gently had Ally in his hold and walked to her room. Her room was the smallest and that was because it was like a human home except in a huge base. "You put her room in my med bay?"  
"Yes….since you were the first one to meet her, I think it would be best for you two to be in the same room."

"But sir…what happens if someone gets really hurt in their true forms? I can't let her see what we truly are."  
Optimus looked at him and then down at the human, "She will need to know sometime in the future. But if it happens soon, then one of us will take her out and then we'll bring in the hurt Autobot."

Ratchet agreed to it and nodded. He then took Ally and bent down to her new room. He looked at Optimus and Optimus opened the roof and there was a bed ready. Ratchet gently put her inside and Optimus closed the lid. The two walked off from the human house like room and began to talk and were going to tell everyone the situation.

The next morning Ally woke up and looked around wondering where she was. What she saw as that she was in a room of some kind, but the last thing she remembered was that she was with Dr. Ratchet in the Hummer vehicle. "Hello?" she called out from her bed and got out looking around.

Ratchet heard her stir and hid his true body and activated his holoform. "Are you feeling better?" he asked coming inside the human's living quarters.

"I'm doing fine…if you can call it fine. Where am I?"

"You're at a military base. I'm a medical officer for some of the elite warriors."

Ally rubbed her temples and then sighed, "I can't stay here…I'm going to college in California…University of California….I'm supposed to get my dorm set up and everything."

Ratchet looked at her and then said, "Well…we're in California right now…if you'd like to, you can stay here and I can drive you back and forth. I mean its not that far from here and you'd save a lot of money."

Ally looked at Ratchet and said, "I won't be a nuisance here?"

"Of course not, we have friends who come here all the time. They're just entering in college now." Ratchet replied.

"But do they live here?" she asked seriousness in her voice.

"They spend the night here regularly. Like every time they don't have school they're here."

Ally thought on it and sighed, "Okay, I'll come…but first I need to call a friend of mine….she's probably waiting a call from me right now, though she'll probably kill me because of the time."

Ratchet nodded in understanding and left her alone. She got out her cell phone and dialed her friend's number. It rang twice and then a groggy voice answered the phone. "'Ello?"

"Brenda, its Ally." Ally whispered, not wanting to give her friend a head ache.

"Ally?" she asked.

"You know Ally. I left for America the other day." Ally replied.

"Oh!" She exclaimed tiredly. "Ally? ALLY! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU JUST NOW CALLING ME!?"

"I'm sorry…things were a bit crazy when I first got here and I Dr. Ratchet saved my life…you know the medic that was over in England not too long ago and helped fix my arm? Which by the way, works like a dream….better than ever, he really is a miracle doctor."

"You ran into him over there? What are the odds!?" exclaimed Brenda…now fully awake and aware where this conversation was going. "So…is he as hot there as he was over here?"

"Brenda!"

"Oh! Is he there? Sorry."

Ally just shook her head and said, "Luckily he's not here, but don't do that again…he may come in while you say that and I may lose a place to stay…oops."

"What was that? You're staying with him now?" she asked her voice giddily. "You know, you can't trust those American Men…all they want to do is get in your pants."

"You know that's a stereotype…if he wanted to he'd done it when I was asleep in his Hummer…oops."

On the other line she heard her friend laughing her ars off. "Okay…it wasn't that funny."

"I'm sorry Ally, but just hearing you say that…twice now…you're all over him."

"I am not!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…whatever. Well I got to get back to sleep. Call me later in the morning not at 3 next time."

"Okay. Sorry about that." After that was said they hung up the phone and Ally looked at everything. She felt like an ant in a regular house. Why was the place so big!?

"Is everything okay now?" Ratchet asked coming back into the room.  
"Yes….though it was around 3 in the morning over there. Oh well. She got over it quickly. But…question…why is this place so big?"  
"I knew you'd be asking that question. The thing is we have a lot of military equipment that is brought in here a lot and so we need a lot of space to put them…it would rather be a nasty place if you ask me if this was smaller…cramped."

"Ah." Ally replied understanding now.

"Come let me introduce you to the guys."

"Okay." She took his hand and they went through the base. "Damn, this place is huge everywhere you go. I feel like an ant."

Ratchet chuckled a little bit and said, "You'll get used to it."

They came to a room she guessed it was for relaxing and there were the rest of the military men. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Ally."

Everyone turned around and stood up. They were all good looking men. She couldn't believe these guys actually fought wars. They walked towards the men and Ratchet introduced everyone.

"This is our Commander Prime." Ratchet spoke, bringing her to the tallest of them all. He had pitch black hair and bright blue eyes like Dr. Ratchet. "This is our weapon specialist, we all call him Ironhide." The man was not as tall as Commander Prime, but he was built more. Then they walked over to the smallest one. He looked like he just got out of high school. "And this is code name Bumblebee."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Ally spoke her British accent giving her away that she was from a different country.

Optimus walked forward and said, "Ally, since you are new to the country and seeing that your first experience wasn't that good my men and I want to do something for you…we're going to pay your full tuition."

Ally's eyes grew big and exclaimed, "NO! No….I'm okay I've already signed up for a loan."

"Well…Ratchet canceled it." Ally looked at Ratchet who just shrugged.

"Well, it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter, but what I can do is say thank you very much for what you're doing."

"A friend of Ratchet is a friend of ours. OH…and one more thing…because we are of a special ops team if one of us gets hurt….I would advise to leave your room immediately because we don't want to scare you with our wounds."

"Well…it may be a good experience if I helped though. I'm going to school of nursing."

Everyone went quiet and suddenly it got awkward. "That's a really good field…maybe sometime in the future when you've had more experience…not that we won't trust you…"

"Oh I understand. It would be very unprofessional if I did help with no experience." She replied smiling.

"That's good…well I think its getting late…it was very nice to meet you and tomorrow you'll meet our friends who come visit here."

"Oh thank you all so much…you're too kind."

After a few more words she and Ratchet left to go to her room. Once there she went inside and Ratchet walked to his office. Closed all the blinds and resumed his natural form. It was a nice day with the English girl…but what he didn't understand was…what was this funny feeling he had in his spark?

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this story Please--

Megatron: When am I going to be in the story. *holding author up in choke hold*

Author: Soon very soon! But you won't be in it if you kill me.

Megatron: It better be soon. *releases me*

Author: Okay...so....Megatron will be coming in very soon....please review!


	5. Decepticons

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the long wait...school as usual. Spring break coming up soon though. :D

* * *

Chapter 5

Decepticons

"Any news on the Autobots?" Starscream asked seeing Barricade come in.

"No sir…but we did find Megatron's body…its being repaired at this very moment." Barricade replied.

Starscream froze right there…they found Megatron's body? Starscream gave a stiff nod and had Barricade go off. Starscream stood up and walked around the room. It was nice to be leader while it lasted, right when he was about to leave the room a yell echoed the base, "STARSCREAM!"

* * *

Ally had slept well the night before, but she dreamt that the Earth kept shaking. She went to get her clothes and got ready for the day. She peaked out of her room and started walking towards the med bay where Ratchet was always at. As she was walking she peaked into a room, it must have been the training room because there were weapons everywhere, but beyond the weapons were huge guns. No human could ever pick up that kind of weapon. She'd have to ask Ratchet or Optimus what those were for….maybe decoration.

When she got to the med bay she came up to Ratchet's office and knocked. "Whose there?"  
"It's Ally." Ally responded.

There was a sound of shuffling and then a grinding metal noise until everything was silent. The door quickly opened and there stood Ratchet. "Good morning Dr. Ratchet."

Ratchet simply replied, "Good morning, how are you? I'm sure you slept well."

"I'm doing very well thank you…and yes I did sleep very well…I was sleeping so well I could have fooled the dead."

Ratchet smiled in this remark and then there was an awkward silence between the two. "Is there anything you needed?" Ratchet then asked.

"Oh yes…while I was passing rooms on the way up here I couldn't help but look in the training room, I'm guessing that's what you call it." Ratchet took in a deep breath hoping no one was training this morning. "When I looked in though I saw these huge weapons…no mortal man could ever pick up those weapons."

Ratchet was scratching his head trying to think of an idea to tell her. Apparently the Twins forgot to put up their weapons…as usual. "Those huge guns in the back of the room?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Those are just for decoration…it's to symbolize our group." Ratchet replied hoping that she'd fall for the bait. Ally stood there thinking and then shrugged.

"I was thinking that, but I wasn't for sure. Thank you very much Dr. Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded and watched Ally walk away. He closed the door and watched her until she left the room. He returned to his normal form and informed of everyone that Ally was out and walking the hallways.

Ally was slowly getting used to her life in the huge base, but something just didn't seem to fit. If the base was for military supplies, where were they? "Hey what's hanging English?"

Ally looked up and focused her thoughts on the two in front of her…the Twins. "Just walking around, getting the fill of the base."

The twins looked dead on except one had blonde hair, the other had red hair. The red haired one walked over to her and put his arm around her and said, "Do you want to go out tonight and see my sweet ride? I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"You'd have to ask Dr. Ratchet first."

The two suddenly stopped and looked at one another. "Ah Ratch won't mind you coming with me—

"Hey what if she wants to come with me?"

"Sunny stay out of this, you can get a turn tomorrow."

"How about a duel then Sides?"

Ally watched the two twins argue until they focused their attention on her and said, "We'll be back very soon."

The two ran off down the hallway yelling at each other and starting to hit one another. Ally just shook her head and turned around to start walking when she bumped into Prime. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine. I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"Sorry for what?" he asked. Apparently he didn't realize she had ran into him.

"I'm sorry I ran into you…I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be intimidated of us…consider us an extra line of close friends or family." Prime replied putting a hand on her shoulder. Ally looked at Prime and then nodded. Suddenly the twins came running down the hallways and Sunny exclaimed, "You're with me first!"  
Prime looked down at the twins and replied, "Pardon?"

Sunny looked at Prime and then said, "Sides and I had a duel over who was going to take Ally out and show her the streets. I won, and so I get to take her out."

Prime looked at Ally and then at Sunny. "You'll have to talk to Ratchet first, I mean he was the one who brought Ally here."

"Ah, old Ratchet can deal with it. I mean what's the worse he could do."

Prime gave Sunny a look, and Sunny then gave an uneasy look, "Okay….he could kill me, but come on Prime."

Prime sighed and said, "I wouldn't advise it."

Sunny sighed and then watched Prime walk off. Sunny then returned to Ally and whispered, "Let's go."

"But Prime said—

"So…we don't always have to do what Prime says. Now come on before my time runs out." Sunny exclaimed.

"Wait, is this just to show me around first?"

Sunny looked at her and then to the exit, "No…uh…we just want to get to know you better. That's all. Plus we're twins…we argue all the time over silly stuff."

"So you want to show me around before your brother."

"Come on English, please do it for Sunny." Sunny whimpered giving her the best puppy dog impersonation. Ally groaned and gave him her hand. He smiled and started running dragging her along like a rag doll.

"Hey! Slow down!" she exclaimed.

Sunny quickly threw her up into his arms and continued running. "You keep doing this and I won't go with you."

"Come on, you spoil the fun like Ratchet."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She huffed.

Sunny sighed and helped her get into the yellow car then he walked around to the other side to get in. He started up the car and quickly drove off. Ally watched as every whizzed by fast and Sunny just kept going faster. "Don't you think you should slow down?"

"Nah, no police car could ever keep up with me." Right after he said that sirens were heard directly behind them.

"I think you should rephrase that." Ally scowled.

Sunny looked over at her and then looked back at the cop. His eyes grew big and gunned the pedal. Ally watched as the police car got further away. "We're in big trouble. I knew I should have listened to Prime."

Sunny looked over at Ally and sighed, "Yeah, maybe you were right to go for your instincts. But you're here now…sorry I got you into this mess."

"What do you mean? We're just being chased by a cop…you out ran him…what else can go wrong?" Ally replied. Sunny looked over at her with seriousness written all over his face. That wasn't good for this guy…seriousness wasn't good at all.

* * *

Ratchet walked down to Ally's room and knocked on the door. "Ally are you in there?" There was no answer, "Ally?" Ratchet opened the door and found the room was empty. He closed the door and walked to the command center where Optimus Prime was still having his holoform activated. "Optimus, do you know where Ally is?"

Optimus turned around and looked at Ratchet, "Last time I saw her was when Sunny was begging to take Ally out for a spin. I told them no…I don't know if he still took her or not. But knowing him, he probably did."

Ratchet growled and nodded to his commander. He was going to make sure that Sunny would pay for taking Ally out without his permission. He deactivated his holoform, knowing it was safe, and sped away to find the two before any Decepticons did. The last thing he wanted was for Ally to find out the hard way, what they truly were.

* * *

Sunny looked behind him again and saw the cop car. "Slag," he whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing….just nothing," he replied and started going faster. Ally looked behind them and saw the cop car gaining up on them again with the sirens on again.

"I think you should pull over…at least he'd probably be nicer." Ally spoke up. Sunny was about to argue, but she didn't know what was going on and she didn't know who the police car really was.

"Fine," he grumbled.

He pulled over and the cop car pulled in right behind him. The man came out of the car and walked over to the door. Sunny rolled down the window.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" asked the police officer.

"Yes sir and I'm sorry…working out this new vehicle…just got it the other day, got back from Iraq, and here with my girlfriend." Sunny replied putting an arm around Ally pulling her close to him. She smiled at the cop and the cop replied, "Show me your insurance of the car and I'll let you go with a warning."

Sunny opened the dash board and handed the cop the insurance. The cop went to his car and did a check on everything. Sunny and Ally sat there quietly waiting for the cop to come back, when he did though the cop had a look of shock on his face and handed Sunny the insurance back.

Ally looked at the cop like he was stupid and then the cop focused his attention on her. "You're in good hands ma'am."

With that said the cop walked back to his car and drove off fast. Sunny just laughed and looked at Ally. "What?"

"What made him do that?"

"I don't know…guess I'm pretty popular in these parts." Ally just rolled her eyes when he said this and looked out the window.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"There's another police car trailing us." Ally replied.

Sunny nearly put on the breaks, but instead just looked in the rear view mirror and saw the police car. "Damn……."

"You're not going over the speed limit and yet he has his sirens on." Ally replied.

Sunny was just about to tell Ally that the police car really wasn't a police car when the radio went out and Ratchet spoke, "Sunny, where are you?"

"I'm on a desert highway…a police car…not friendly one at that is on my tail. I'm not going over the speed limit I swear."

"I'm on my way, but after all this is over…just use your imagination." Sunny looked behind him again and saw the police car transforming. Sunny didn't want Ally to see this, so he quickly hit her in the back of the head knocking her out and stopped. He dragged her out of the car and hid her somewhere, where Barricade could hopefully not find her and then transformed. "You're going down Decepticon."

"Why is a little Autobot out here all alone without his comrades? Didn't your elders tell you what Decepticons did to young Autobots?"

"I'm not a little Autobot anymore Slagbag." Sunny growled.

* * *

Ratchet started speeding down the highway as fast as he could. With him was Sideways and Optimus. Barricade was a dangerous Decepticon and with Ally there it was even more critical to make sure she didn't know about what they truly were and trying hard not to let Barricade take her. As they got close they could see two figures in the distance fighting. Ratchet drove faster only to see Barricade nearly taking Sunny apart.

Sideswipe sped up Ratchet, transformed, and jumped on Barricade. Barricade didn't know what hit him, but soon the rest of the Autobots had surrounded him. Optimus picked Barricade up by the head and threw him far off. Then all the Autobots went to Sunny's aid.

"Sunstreaker, where is Ally?" Ratchet asked in an angry tone.

"In the brush……over there somewhere….can't see." Sunny groaned.

Ratchet walked over to where some plants were at and quickly found Ally. She was out cold. "What happened to her?"  
"I had to knock her out….it was either that or she find out who we really were." Sunny moaned and then went offline. The Autobots went home as quickly as possible, Ratchet carried Ally making sure she was okay and so that if she did wake up he could easily put her back to sleep with a ray he had been working on. He quickly put her on a table to make sure she was okay and put ice on the part where Sunny had hit her at, then he focused his attention on his patient.

"Look, Ratch, I'm sorry."

Ratchet didn't say anything, but grabbed some tools and started walking over to the yellow bot. "Ratchet?"

The rest of the time there were screamings coming from Sunstreaker and Bumblebee had quickly covered Ally to make sure she couldn't hear, or see anything what was going on. It was going to be a long evening in the base tonight.

* * *

Barricade arrived at the Decepticon based with the front end bent from hitting the ground. There sat Lord Megatron, "What happened?"

"The Autobots sir...it was four against one....I tried fighting them off sir, but it just seemed like they wanted to get me out of the way, or I would not be here." Barricade replied.

Megatron smiled and whispered, "Go have Starscream fix you up a bit...we need to figure out what the Autobots have that they don't want us to find out."

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoy and please review! ;)


	6. Something Fishy is going on Here

Well I'm on an uploading streak! YEY ME! Sorry went London Tipton there a moment. LOL! But anyways I've been uploading a lot lately, I don't know what has gotten into me. Probably the new movie that came out. But anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Something Fishy is Going on Here

Ally woke up the next morning, she found herself in her room. "Wha—Where am I?"

"You're back in your room." Ratchet whispered to her softly brushing back her hair with his hand.

"How? Last thing I remember was being with Sunny and then…"

"What?"  
"He hit me! HE BLOODY HIT ME!" She yelled and jumped out of her bed and walked past Ratchet. She walked out into the hallway and Ratchet sent out a message to all Autobots letting them know Ally's whereabouts. She stormed into the training room where she found Sides and Sunny training.

"Hey Sunny, your date from yesterday is here…and she doesn't look happy." Sides whispered.

Sunny turned around only to have a hand come up and slap him across the face. "That is for hitting me yesterday! What the bloody hell do you think you were doing!?"

"Wow, you got English pissed off Sunny…I think she's worse than Ratchet." Sides said backing away from the angry female. Ratchet entered the training room and found he was already too late. He marched over to the angry female and picked her up. "Okay Ally time to the med bay and make sure you're okay."

"What are you doing!? He knocked me out last night and you won't let me do anything! What's the matter with you!" Ally yelled her English accent echoing off the walls.

Once in the med bay Ratchet sat her down on a table and said, "I already took care of him last night. He's all bruised up from head to toe."

"Then why didn't I see any?" She replied still really pissed off. Ratchet put a hand over his face and gently touched her hand and said, "We put you in a different room, but we had him screaming in pain. It's what I do when I fix people…if they have gotten on my nerves I make sure they pay for it later."

Just then Sunny came in the room and saw Ally sitting on a table. "Hey English…I just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Is it true that Ratchet had you crying last night."

Sunny stiffened and replied, "Yes…you never want to get the doc angry or get on his nerves…you do…he makes ya cry when ya need fixin'."

Ally looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes and then softened up on him. "Why exactly did you hit me?" she asked.

"Uh…" Sunny looked at Ratchet who shrugged his shoulders and had Sunny figure out a lie on his own. "Well you see…there was this…giant bug and I was afraid that it would scare you big time and you wouldn't calm down, so instead of seeing how you would react I just knocked you out so you wouldn't see it."

"You know you could have told me not to see." Ally replied annoyed.

"Yeah…uh…I figured you would have to see it in order to believe it. I didn't want to take any chances."

"So that's why your face was so stiff." Ally whispered.

"Yeah…so I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It wasn't right and you had a right to hit me." Sunny replied. Ally looked at him and nodded and turned away from him. Ratchet watched her leave and then turned to the twins, "Either one of you touch her, or look at her the wrong way I'll make you two wish you were never created.

The twins quickly shook their heads in understanding. Ratchet looked at them in the optics then turned around. The twins started walking behind him and Ratchet turned around and said, "Don't even think about it. I may not have my saw with me, but when I do you can scream for your mother."

The two quickly deactivated their holoforms and transformed into the regular bodies. "So Ratch, when are you going to tell Ally the truth? I'm getting tired of being on alert."

"When the time comes, if you hadn't knocked her out last night she would already know." Ratchet growled.

Sides then hit his brother in the head and transformed. Sunny went right after him. Ratchet just shook his head and continued down the hall in his holoform.

* * *

Starscream started walking up to the thrown room where Megatron was at. He had been working on Barricade during the night and hadn't had a moment to rest. "Megatron sir, Barricade is all fixed up."

Megatron turned to Starscream and before Starscream could move Megatron fired a shot at him. "Sir…I did as you asked me to do. What did I do wrong?"

Megatron stormed towards Starscream and yelled, "You tried to take control of the Decepticons! There is only one Decepticon in charge of the Decepticons and that is me! You have no power here Starscream! If you ever leave me high and dry like you did before I swear I will tear you limb from limb making you scream like a little hatchling!" By this time Megatron had Starscream by the throat and had him up against the wall. He let Starscream fall to the ground and went out into the base to search for Barricade to find out what the Autobots were hiding.

* * *

Ally entered her room and fell down on her bed. The place was pretty crazy. There were so many weird things going on around here and none of them were being explained. Well they would tell her stuff, but they never really answered her questions, it was like they went all the way around her questions and got onto a different subject all together. She had not seen any huge cargo come in. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ally, may I come in?" Ratchet's voice asked behind the barrier.

"Yes." She replied and Ratchet entered the room and saw her lying on her bed.

"Are you okay Ally?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, I guess so…just missing my home you know…all my friends. Not that you guys aren't my friends, but I grew up with those guys and having them not here…its sad you know?" Ally spoke out.

Ratchet slowly walked up to the bed and moved her feet so that he could sit down on the bed with her. "I know what its like to miss friends you grew up with…a lot of my friends are gone the guys here are my only family left. Once in a while an old friend will drop in and stay, but its very rare nowadays."

"Why is that?" asked Ally.

Ratchet was not prepared for the question and looked at her and didn't say anything. "Okay if that's how you're going to be I'm just going to go. There's something going on here and you won't tell me. No one will tell me and don't tell me it's because of your special group! Its not because of your special group there's something more to it and none of you are telling me!"

With that said she ran out of the room and out of the base. "Optimus sir…Ally just ran out of the base…we need to tell her the truth soon."

Optimus sighed when he heard what was said and replied, "Get all the Autobots ready, its time we show our true selves."

* * *

Megatron marched down the corridors and found Barricade. "Barricade, what are the Autobots hiding?"

Barricade turned to Megatron and replied, "I don't know sir, the only thing I know is that it's human."

Megatron nodded knowing what they were dealing with now made him smile. The Autobots had too many human pets and if he killed one…surely they wouldn't miss it, it would be just one. He transformed and went out to search for the human belonging to the Autobots.

* * *

Ally was walking out in the middle of nowhere. She had no idea where she was going. She was still new to the country and she hated it. She wanted to go back home she wasn't even in her college classes yet. They were supposed to take her…but then Ratchet said he'd teach her. But nothing really happened so far. She pulled out her phone and called Brenda.

A sleepy Brenda answered the phone, "This better be good Terrell."

"It's not Terrell." Ally replied.

"Ally!? Why haven't you called me? Plus its in the middle of the night! What did I say last time!"

"I know I'm sorry…I want to go home…these military guys are keeping way too many secrets from me." Ally moaned. "Hold on…I think some military people are coming in…I'll see if they can take me home."

"Okay darling you be careful."

"I will." Ally replied and hung up the phone. She sat there and started waving her hands in the air trying to get the jet's attention but soon regretted it.

The jet started firing at her and flew back up in the air, but when it came back down it was no longer a plane, but a giant robot. "Say goodbye fleshing."

"Starscream!" Another voice appeared. Ally quickly turned around and saw a tank come flying out of the sky.

"Lord Megatron…is there a problem?" Starscream asked.

"I want the fleshing alive."

Before Megatron could take one step closer someone fired a shot at his feet. Megatron quickly looked in the direction and saw the Autobots coming. "Ratchet!" cried out Ally. Ratchet's vehicle pulled up next to her and opened the door. She hopped in and went to hug Ratchet, but saw he was not there. The vehicle revved its engine and went driving away from battle. "WHAT'S GOING ON!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE DISECTED! I'M NOT EVEN AMERICAN!" Ally started crying.

"Calm down Ally it's me." Ratchet's voice came out of the speakers. "No way…this cannot be happening."

She looked out the window and saw the twins' cars transform and start attack the Decepticons. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots transformed and attacked. Ratchet then stopped and turned around and started going back. "No we're not going back! Let me out of here!"

Ratchet wrapped a seat belt around her and locked the doors so that she could not get out. Ally started screaming and bit into the seatbelt. Ratchet didn't say anything, but tightened his grip on her. "Ratchet is she okay?"

"Get her out of me right now." Ratchet growled.

He opened the door and Optimus grabbed a hold of Ally and let Ratchet transform. "Let go of me! Take me home!" She kept crying.

"For heavens' sakes shut her up Ratchet!" Sides yelled.

Ally then stopped for that moment and looked at the twins. Still scared to death she let her brain start functioning slowly and realized the big doors made sense now. Ratchet held out his hand for her and Optimus gently put her in his hand. Ally stayed frozen and looked up at Ratchet. "We're not going to hurt you. It's us like before. We never harmed you then and we're the same now." Ratchet whispered.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this? I had a right to know." Ally huffed.

Ratchet gently stroked her back and she jumped, "Okay, don't do that please. It makes me feel like a hamster."

"Well technically you are like a hamster to us. You're just so small." Sunny replied.

Ally's face turned blood red and Sides looked at his twin and said, "Sunny…you shouldn't have said that."

Optimus Prime turned to Sunny and said, "I will need a word with you later on." Then he turned his attention back to Ally who was still pissed off. "Ally we will never, ever treat you like something you are not. We value your kind's life. We fight to protect you."

"But I'm like a hamster because I'm so small, and its true don't you try to lie." Ally growled.

Optimus was taken aback and looked at the little human and replied, "Ally, I never lie. I am Optimus Prime and I will always tell you the truth."

"Except for the fact that you're alien robots…you told me a lie then and you're telling a lie over that." Ally pointed out and crossed her arms.

"We only do that to protect you. Humans are a fragile race and we try to make our notices small. We don't like endangering your lives."

"And yet you did with mine when I came over here." Ally snorted.

"I saved your life; I couldn't let you go out there after that. You don't know your way around and people could easily take advantage of you. You're a single female alone in a new country. Very easy target to males."

"Put me down right now! I want to go home!" Ally screamed. Ratchet's optics went dim and replied, "I'll take you to the airport tomorrow."

"I want to go now."

"Right now isn't a good time. The Decepticons have retreated and we don't know where they are. It would be unwise for you to travel because the Decepticons will be able to track you and will most likely kill you." Ratchet explained.

Ally looked at the medic and crossed her arms. "Fine."

The Autobots nodded and went back to base and Ally went straight to her room. "Should we have done that?" asked Ratchet.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "She'll slowly get warmed up to us…but right now get her a ticket and take her to England but we shall always have her on call here."

Ratchet nodded and walked away. Optimus looked down the hall at Ally's room and walked to his room.

* * *

So what did you guys think? If you liked it you know what to do...click the review button! ;)


	7. Back to England…Don’t Think So

Okay I just wanted to say I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous ones. I've been working on this for two days now and I finally finished it. So I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 7

Back to England…Don't Think So

Ally sat in her room thinking about what had happened, those Decepticons nearly killed her and if it weren't for Ratchet and the Autobots they would have succeeded and she'd be hostage right now. It was best for her to leave; she wouldn't have to worry about the Decepticons or the Autobots ever again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ally jumped around two feet in the air.

"Ally is it okay if I come in?" asked Ratchet from behind the door. Ally was silent for a while not sure what to say.

"Yes…" she replied unsure if she made the right choice or not. The door opened and there stood Ratchet in the doorway. Ally brought her feet up to her chest as she saw him come in and as he got closer she moved back a little more. Ratchet stopped when he saw that he was scaring her with his gigantic size and walked over to the wall and sat down.

There was an awkward silence for some time before Ratchet said something. Looking over at Ally he spoke, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," his voice providing some comfort.

Ally then replied, "I'm not afraid." She replied lying to Ratchet's face. Ratchet smiled and just shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"You're lying." He simply replied still shaking his head.

"No I'm not." She stated trying to let any fear slide in her eyes.

"Your pheromones say different." Ratchet replied.

At first Ally didn't know what he was talking about until moments later. "You mean you can smell me?" Ratchet nodded his head and Ally screamed as she was trying to hide her scent from the giant alien robot.

"What's the matter?" Ratchet asked confused by her reaction.

"I haven't taken a shower today! You were able to smell me the whole time!?" she screeched.

"Calm down Ally. It's not the end of the world." Ratchet replied in a calm voice.

"Can you smell other transformers? Their emotions?" she asked.

Ratchet was cut off guard by this question and replied, "Well…we can smell each other yes, but we can't smell fear…but if someone is in love then we can smell it on them because that scent radiates from the spark."

"And what the others don't?" she asked.

"It's a little more complicated. If you were a transformer you'd understand." He replied.

"And if you were human you'd understand why I'm still freaking out that you can smell me. I thought only animals could do that." She replied still disgusted and started spraying a spray on herself.

Ratchet made a face when she smelt this and Ally stopped, "You don't like this?" she asked.

"I don't see why you humans want to cover yourselves with artificial scents." Ratchet replied waving his hand in the air trying to blow the scent away from his nose. Ally started laughing as Ratchet made the face of disgust.

"Do you still want to leave us?" Ratchet asked as he pulled out a plane ticket. Ally looked up at him and there was an awkward silence that fell on them.

"This is all just too much. I miss my home and you seem very nice but…"

"You're afraid that we may turn on you and kill your race." Ratchet replied and Ally just looked down. Ratchet heaved a sigh and moved his hand towards her. Ally just looked up and saw a huge hand coming at her and she jumped. Ratchet looked at her and then gently put the plane ticket on her bed. "You'll be leaving later on tonight and I'll take you up there."

With that said Ratchet got up and left the room leaving Ally alone with her plane tickets. Sighing there she laid back and looked up at the ceiling. She had to start packing so that she could get to her flight on time. Maybe coming to America wasn't the best of ideas.

* * *

Ratchet came out of the room and walked down to the command center where Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were. "So…I take it she's going back to England?" asked Sunny.

Ratchet simply replied, "Yes…she said it's all too much at once."

"Man this sucks. I was just getting used to English being here." Sides pouted.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and then looked at all the Autobots and said, "She has made her choice and honor her choice, but Ratchet…I'm going to have you stationed over in England to keep an optic on her because the Decepticons know about her now."

"Yes sir." Ratchet replied but then asked, "What about when battle rages over here?"

"We'll be okay, but if the Decepticons find her alone, she won't." Optimus replied. Ratchet nodded his head and turned around and found Ally coming up saying, "I'm all packed."

Ratchet checked his internal clock and nodded his head. He transformed into his alt mode and activated his holoform and opened the back door and took Ally's stuff and threw it inside. He then closed the door and opened the passenger door. Ally never looked him in the eye and climbed in with her head down. Ratchet closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat and started driving out of the base and onto the freeway.

The ride there was very quiet. No one said a word and Ratchet had his eyes on the road. Ally had her face down trying not to look anywhere. "So…what will you do since you'll be back home?" asked Ratchet.

Finally Ally looked up at Ratchet and replied, "Probably go to college there and be with my close friends. I miss them a lot. I mean they would bright up my day if I were down for some reason. Not having them here really makes the experience not that great."

Ratchet made a sound deep in his throat as if he could relate. Ally looked at him and asked, "So are there more Autobots out there?"

Ratchet looked at her and then back to the road. "We believe so, more and more have been coming, but I don't know if I'll see some of my old comrades again. I'm one of the oldest Autobots living besides Ironhide."

"So you're older than Optimus Prime?" I asked.

"Optimus Prime is a sparkling compared to me." Ratchet replied and then again everything went silent. Slowly the air port came in sight and Ally felt her body stiffen…was this really what she wanted? She didn't know…the Autobots were cool, but she was just really pissed off that they didn't tell her the truth to begin with. If they had maybe she wouldn't be going anywhere. The closer they got the more she stiffened. "Are you okay?" Ratchet asked feeling her stiffen in the seat.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied looking out the window.

"Don't like flying?"

"Not my favorite thing to do." She lied through her teeth. Ratchet smelt the fowl stench of lies fill his nose but didn't say anything. Ally seemed to relax since he didn't say anything and he decided he was not going to say anything. Ratchet pulled up to the entrance of the air port and parked the hummer and got out of the car and grabbed her stuff.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." She spoke as he carried her stuff inside.

"I have to make sure you get your stuff on the plane alright and make sure you get on okay." Ratchet replied.

As they walked down to put her luggage aboard all the lights went out and everyone started screaming. Ratchet quickly got Ally down on the ground and laid over top of her making sure she was okay. Then everything went quiet until a gun shot was fired. Everyone let out a scream of fright and then the ceiling was ripped off. Everyone started running, but when one did the Decepticon above would shoot that person down.

"Everyone stay quiet and still! I'm only after one of you and she has had contact with the Autobots." A raspy voice yelled at everyone.

Ally kept quiet as Ratchet still laid on top of her. "Be silent and be still." He whispered. He then disappeared and left Ally there out in the open.

"HEY! WHERE IS THAT MALE THAT WAS ON TOP OF YOU!?" yelled Starscream. Ally didn't move but stayed low and didn't show her face. "YOU! Get up!" Starscream yelled again.

Slowly Ally looked up and Starscream's snarl disappeared and a smile took its place. "Hello there Autobot pet." He spoke softly.

"RATCHET!" she cried out and then next them everyone saw was Starscream being shot down. Everyone at this point quickly got up and started running for their lives. Ally quickly got up and left her bags where they were. She was more concerned for her life. When she started running someone grabbed a hold of her.

"You're the one he's after! You're putting all of us at risk!" The man ran past her and more and more people told her the same thing. With all the people running she tripped over he own feet and people didn't watch and just ran over her. She would scream out in pain, but no one paid any attention to her screams.

* * *

"They sent a medic to fight me? How pathetic. I didn't expect this. Oh well I'll send your scraps to the Autobots after I'm done with you." Starscream laughed.

Ratchet looked at the seeker and fired his gun at him catching him in the wing. "You'll regret that Autobot!"

Just at that time Optimus, Ironhide, the twins came running up and firing at Starscream. "This is not fair! Five against one!" With that shouted in the night Starscream transformed and flew off.

"Are you alright Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"I'm fine, but Ally is still in there." Ratchet said as he ran over to the hole in the air port. When he did look down he saw very little people inside, but what he did see made his spark shatter. "Ally?" he asked as he saw her limp body lying there. He slowly bent down and grabbed her body up in his hand.

"Ratchet?" she moaned.

"I'm right here." Ratchet replied as he stroke her body.

"I don't want to go home any more…." She whispered and then said no more.

Ratchet looked at the other Autobots and said, "We need to get to base so I can examine her wounds."

"What happened to her?" asked Sides.

"Human stampede." Ratchet replied and started walking away and saw the crowd of people standing in the parking lot. Ratchet just gave them a look and transformed putting her in the back and turned on his sirens and started driving off fast with the Autobots right behind him.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Sunny.

"I don't know. I hope so." Ratchet replied as he rushed to the base.

The Autobots kept close by Ratchet showing that they were with the emergency vehicle. If anyone paid attention they would be curious as to why a huge convoy of different vehicles were with an ambulance vehicle.

The Autobots made it to the base and Ratchet transformed and quickly rushed to the med bay and put Ally on a huge table and started getting out instruments. Humans and Autobots weren't so different from each other, but when it came to medical humans were more complex with their organs and fluids. He was working as fast as he could as he tried to find out what was wrong. He hoped it wasn't too serious. As he searched he yelled, "OH SLAG!"

* * *

Oooooooooooo! Cliff hanger! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	8. First America, and now Aliens…

Okay guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't really think of what to write. I had it all planned out last night, but I got so tired and forgot to write it all down, but it slowly came back to me so its all good. College will be starting very soon. Bleh so updates will be limited. But I'm trying to get through the cycle done before school starts, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

First America, and now Aliens…what's next?

"This isn't good…this isn't good." Ratchet kept repeating over and over again.

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked Ratchet and looked down at Ally.

"I just did a scan over her. Because of what happened at the airport. Everyone trampled over her and didn't care. Well…she has bruising on her organs and internal bleeding…and it looks like her stomach has a hole in it and if we don't fix it, her stomach acid will eat her body or she will bleed to death." Ratchet whispered.

Optimus looked at Ratchet who had the look of horror planted on his face. Optimus had never seen Ratchet like this before with a patient especially a human patient. Something was going on for Ratchet to act like this. "Can you fix her?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet turned to Optimus and replied, "Yes. Yes I can, I've been reading up a lot on human anatomy so I'll be able to get her fixed in no time, but I will need everyone out of here." Optimus nodded and looked to the rest of the Autobots who were waiting in the corner and led them all out. Ratchet went to close the door and lock then turned around to look at Ally on the slab table; her very life was inching away from him. Quickly getting everything ready for the procedure to save Ally he got out tools for surgery and activated his holoform and went to start operating.

He was about to cut her open when he looked at her, he would hate it if she woke up while he was operating. He took out a formula and quickly injected the fluid into her body making sure she would be asleep for a long time. Making sure she was still asleep he cut her open and started wiping away the blood and took a hot metal rod and burnt the sides of her just barely so the blood wouldn't keep running. Finding the eternal bleeding wasn't hard at all, getting out a piece of thread he quickly started sewing the wound up. He quickly cauterized the wound before he went on to the stomach. Taking his little vacuum he started taking up all the acid that had came out of her stomach and took his needle and thread and started sewing the whole. Gently cauterizing the finished product he made sure it was stable and started sewing her up.

Looking down at her sleeping body and then the stitches he had just sewed made him feel so horrible for her. If he had just showed her his true form before this wouldn't be a problem right now, but he knew everyone outside would want to know what was going on so turning off his holoform he walked outside and saw everyone quickly flocked his way. "How is she doing?" asked Sunny.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sides asked. Many others kept asking the same things over and over.

Finally getting tired of the entire racket he just yelled, "STUD THE SLAG UP!" when he saw everyone stop trying to get his attention and were all quiet he gave them an update on Ally so they wouldn't be worrying the whole time.

Optimus walked up to Ratchet and said, "We need to talk." Ratchet looked at Optimus and followed him to the med bay. Optimus closed the door and then looked at Ratchet and Ally's unconscious body on the slab behind Ratchet. "Okay Ratchet, what's the matter?"

"What do you mean sir?" Ratchet asked as he looked at his leader. Optimus walked over to Ally and then turned to Ratchet.

"I have never seen you act this way with another patient. You seem to be closer to her than the rest." Optimus whispered.

Ratchet walked to Optimus and looked down at Ally and then looked up at Optimus, "I'll admit there's something about her that makes me feel weak inside. I would do anything for her. I first met her in England and then she comes here. She stays with us and this happens…I haven't told her my feelings and I fear if I do she will turn away from me because I am not of her species."

Optimus nodded and smiled, "I knew there was something going on. But since she will be staying a little bit longer you two may be able to bond a little bit."

"So…you're not going to tell me this is wrong and I shouldn't feel this way?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus shook his head and stated, "First off you're way older than me so I have really no control what you want to do even if I'm your leader. Two, the femmes of our race is very rare and falling in love with a different species is acceptable."

Ratchet nodded and watched Optimus leave the room. Ratchet then looked down at Ally still asleep on. Doing a quick scan on her he found that she was perfectly normal to human standards. Seeing it was a little past midnight Ratchet decided it was about time he went into a stasis nap before Ally would wake in the morning or even in a couple hours.

Around six the next morning Ally woke up and looked around at her surroundings and only saw darkness and when she moved a sudden pain wrapped around her. Screaming out in pain Ratchet quickly woke up and his bright blue optics were the only thing shining in the dark. Ally screamed even louder when she saw the bright blue lights staring at her. Ratchet quickly turned on the lights and when Ally saw it was Ratchet she calmed down a little bit, but still was shaking.

"Its okay Ally, it's just me. It's Ratchet." Ratchet spoke trying to calm the frightened human.

When she calmed down she started feeling the pain in her side and pulled up her shirt and saw stitches on her side. "What the bloody happened?" she asked looking at Ratchet.

"Well we took you home from the airport last night. People had trampled over you and you had eternal bleeding and your stomach had a whole in it from all the pressure, so I had to operate on you and sewed all your wounds up. So you may want to take it easy for the next few days." Ratchet explained.

Ally looked up at him and then back down to her stitches. "How did you…never mind don't answer that question." Ratchet chuckled a little bit and asked, "Would you like to go see everyone?"

"I guess. It seems I'll be here for a long time before I can go home huh." Ally spoke. Ratchet nodded his head a little and laid his hand out and Ally slowly climbed into it. Ratchet curled his fingers a little around her so that she had something to hold on to and feel protected. Ally looked up at the surrounding around her and looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked as Ally was looking around.

"Yeah I'm okay…" Ally replied as they walked through some doors and there were everyone waiting to see Ally.

"Ally!" Sides came running to her. "Hey how are you holding up? You were pretty beat up back there."

"I'm doing okay, just a little sore." Ally replied.

"Show us your scar!" Sunny yelled.

At that point Ratchet glared at the twins who seemed to back off. Ally saw this and looked up at Ratchet. She saw the glare he was giving them and started laughing. Everyone looked at Ally seeing her laughing and then at Ratchet. Seeing his stern face and then the frightened twins they started laughing, but stopped when Ratchet turned his glare on to the rest of the Autobots. They quickly backed away. They didn't want the Hatchet to come out and kill them all.

"Let's go back into the med bay Ally; I need to make sure your body is doing okay after what all has happened." Ratchet spoke and turned around. Optimus just shook his head. He knew what was going on while the others did not and just turned to go back to his office.

When they got into the med bay Ratchet put her back down on the table and started doing scans on her "Well it seems that everything is doing well. Which is very good considering you were wounded last night, I've been looking at the internet and that's all what they're talking about. Luckily none of us were caught."

Right after Ratchet said that a ringing sound filled the air. "What's that?" he asked.

"I think that's my cell phone." Ally replied and dug it out of her pockets.

"I don't believe it." Ratchet laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You're phone is okay while your body was not and had to be repaired." Ratchet just chuckled.

Once hearing this Ally laughed along and answered the phone. When she answered she was still laughing, but immediately stopped when her friend was on the other line.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME!? FIRST YOU TELL ME YOU'RE COMING HOME AND THEN I READ ON THE INTERNET THAT YOUR FLIGHT WAS CANCELED BY AN EXPLOSION AND NEVER CALLED ME!? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Brenda yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Brenda! Pleas calm down! I've been in surgery!" Ally yelled at her friend who finally stopped and then started to say how sorry she was.

"So how long are you going to stay there?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know…however long it takes for my body to heal." Ally replied.

Brenda was quiet for a little bit and then asked in a whisper, but Ratchet adjusted his auto receptors so he could hear, "Did that hot medic work on you?" Ally laughed a little bit and Brenda squealed, "That means yes!"

Ally kept laughing at her friend and then replied, "Hey I'll let you know when I decide to come home."

"Tell the hot medic I said hi!" Brenda yelled.

"Will do." Ally replied.

Brenda started laughing and Ally hung up the phone and looked up at Ratchet. "So, your friend thinks I'm hot?" He asked suddenly and Ally felt all the blood drain from her face.

"You heard that?" she asked.

Now it was Ratchet's turn to laugh, "Autobots have very good hearing."

"I'll have to remember that next time I'm talking to a friend on the phone." Ally replied.

Ratchet chuckled a little bit and then got a little for the first time and scratched his helmet and asked, "Say Ally, I was curious if I could take you out to dinner tonight if you're up to it."

Ally looked up at Ratchet and replied, "I'd like that."

Ratchet felt his spark speed up a little faster but was happy to get the answer he was looking for and then said, "Okay…so does six sound good?"

"Sounds great." Ally replied smiling at Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled back and helped Ally down to the ground and watched her walk off. He was so happy about tonight. It was going to be a night he was not ever going to forget.

* * *

So what did you guys think? To let me know please review!


	9. A Bond Grows Stronger

Okay so this semester is not as bad as last semester. I have more days off and less work. YAY! so hopefully I'll be updating more and getting my writing motivation back. So I hope you guys enjoy this update!

* * *

Chapter 9

A Bond Grows Stronger

That day went so slow for the both of them. Ratchet ended up going to the med bay and waxing himself so he looked presentable. As he was getting ready Ally was also getting ready but more than waxing. She like every other human had to look nice for the person they were going on a date with. It was a human way of catching the opposite sex's attention. Though today she wasn't getting ready for a human, oh no. More like an Automous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron who was the medic.

"Okay Ally calm down its going to be like all the other dates except…he's not human but that doesn't matter does it?" She asked herself as she was finishing her make-up. Standing back from the mirror she looked at herself and she was pleased with her outcome. If anyone else saw her they would have thought she was a movie star or a model. She wore a little black dress. Black matched everything. There was no way you could get her into that color of a yellow-green.

Looking at the clock she saw it was 5:30. Smoothing out any creases she saw and grabbing her purse she gave one last look and left the room. Taking her a few hours to get ready hopefully was worth it. Walking out of her room she found a giant foot right in front of her and then a hand for her to walk on. "Such a gentleman, thank you."

Ratchet smiled when she said that and slowly lifted her up to his height and whispered, "You look ravishing my lady."

"Thank you." Ally replied as she felt her cheeks start getting warm. She didn't need to look to know she was blushing in front of him. Ratchet smiled and started on their way. "Wait…you're not going out in your robot form are you?"

Ratchet laughed out loud when she asked that and replied, "No my dear. I will have my holoform activated. We are to keep a low profile, but we will go in my form just in case anything happens. Also my holoform cannot stay away from my true form for too long or else it starts to flicker and that would blow my cover and you would be taken by the government for questions."

"That wouldn't be good, especially since I'm from the UK." Ratchet nodded in agreement and continued his way down the hallway.

When they came to the hanger to depart the twins came running out to them. "Ratchet! Ally! What are you two doing?" called out Sunny.

Ratchet turned to them with Ally still in hand and replied, "We are going out for the night without you two."

"Oh come on Ratchet can we come?" Sides pleaded.

"I said no and I mean it. You can't come along no if's and's or but's. I'll turn you off line if you try anything." Ratchet growled.

"Oh come on Ally! Please don't side with the Hatchet!" Ally arched her eye brow and then looked up at Ratchet then back down at the twins.

"Sorry guys. I'm siding with the Hatchet tonight." Ally replied giving them an evil smile.

"Who are you? You're not Ally!" yelled Sunny.

"What have you done to her Ratchet!? Trying to make her into your human form? What did you do!?" Sides exclaimed.

Ratchet looked at Ally in his hand and bent down to the ground and let her walk off his palm. "Stay here my dear. I need to deal with two annoying cars."

The twins looked at one another and started screaming and running as Ratchet turned his hand into a medical tool and started yelling at them in Cybertronian. Must've been very bad for him to talk in Cybertronian which they didn't do very often, the Decepticons were the ones who spoke in Cybertronian.

When Ratchet came back which must have been five to ten minutes and in the med bay she heard the screaming's of Sunny and Sides. "What's going on over there?"

Ratchet transformed and activated his holoform. He was wearing a black suit and a lime green tie. "Don't mind them." Ratchet spoke putting his arm out for her, "Shall we go?"

Ally smiled and took his arm and the two climbed into his true form and drove off to where Ratchet was going to take her out. Sitting in the car the two held hands tightly, she watched as the lights went by as they drove. She watched the lights until they came to a stop and where they were, was in front of a very fancy restraunt: Mitchell's Seafood. "Do you have a reservation?"

Ratchet just gave her a smile and got out of his true form and walked around the Hummer and opened her door and helped her out. A man who worked for the restraunt came around and took Ratchet away as the two walked in.

"Name?" asked the woman looking at the chart of reserved names.

"Ratchet." Ratchet replied. The woman looked up and her cheeks started to flush.

"Oh yes, I remember you. Right this way Mr. Ratchet." The woman replied and led them to their table.

When they were sat down the woman gave them their menus and asked, "May I get you something to drink tonight?"

"I'll take a water and Ally?" spoke Ratchet.

"I'll also take a water." Ally replied.

The woman nodded and walked off. Ally looked at Ratchet and asked, "How did you get this reservation?"

Ratchet just chuckled and looked at her and replied, "Someone canceled the other day and I was confident you wouldn't turn me down so I went ahead and made the reservation."

"How did you know they had a cancelation?" asked Ally.

"Well…I hacked into their computer and looked at the people who had reservation and found them down last night after you were in bed and when everyone else was in bed. I found them and paid them a lot of money so that they would cancel and I got tonight. I told them I would also reserve them a dinner at the same restraunt near this day."

Ally nodded and the woman came back with their water. "Anything you like for dinner tonight?" the woman asked.

"I'll take a lobster please." Ally replied.

Ratchet looked at Ally and then at the waitress. This was going to be awkward…he had not planned to eat, but knowing he was out on a human date he would have to order food and eat. He looked up at the woman and replied, "Crab legs please."

The woman nodded and left. "How do you plan on eating?" asked Ally.

Ratchet looked at her and sighed, "We shall see….I'm trying to make adjustments right now from my true form."

Ally was shocked hearing that. He was going to try and eat with her tonight. After a few minutes of talking and having fun Ratchet seemed to get a status from his actual self. "Okay Ally, I need to go back to my form and when I come back I should be able to eat with you."

Ally smiled and watched as he left the restraunt. He was trying so hard to become more like human so they could actually have a relationship where no one was an alien from a different world even if that actually what Ratchet was. Not too long later a man came and sat down at her table and asked, "Did your man get up and leave you?"

"No, he had to go get something from the car that he forgot." Ally replied with her accent revealing that she was from England. The man smiled and laughed a little pulled closer to the table to look at her better and she scooted back a little.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked.

She glared at him and asked, "What gave me away?"

He laughed again and pulled his chair around so that he could sit next to her. She scooted away a little but the man grabbed a hold of her chair and pulled her closer to him. "What's the matter sweet cheeks? Your boyfriend has left you he's probably not coming back. Why don't you hang out with me for the rest of the night?"

"You know…I think I should go. Have a nice night." She replied grabbing her purse and getting up to walk off.

"Ha, no you don't." He growled putting an arm around her neck and then flipped a small blade to the side of her neck and continued, "We leave when I say we leave."

* * *

Ratchet deactivated his holoform when he had exited the building and was back inside his regular self. Downloading the final adjustments to see if it actually worked he grabbed an apple out of his glove box where he kept snacks for Ally and bit into it. He tasted everything the apple had to offer and thought it was one of the best things he had ever tasted. Pleased about his outcome he deactivated his holoform and he appeared just outside the restraunt and walked in.

Going to his table he found Ally with another man. He was sitting next to her and talking to her but by the smell of her pheromones she was terrified and didn't enjoy his company one bit. He had to think of something real fast so walking up to them he stood next to her and the man looked up, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can let my girl go." Ratchet growled.

Ally looked up at him and was about to get up but he man stuck a knife in her back and she looked up at Ratchet in pain. Ratchet did a scan and saw what the male was doing and quickly knocked him away from Ally. "What the fuck!" yelled the stranger. Everyone in the restraunt went quiet and looked over their way.

"Now you leave my girl alone or I will have to hurt you." Ratchet spoke standing in front of Ally. The man merely mocked him and went charging at Ratchet. Ratchet sighed and got into a fighting stance and when the man got near him he grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air like he was nothing and spoke, "Now you will leave or else I will do more damage to you than you could take."

The man continued to struggle and so Ratchet threw him into a wall and knocked him out. When Ratchet knew he was unconscious he turned to Ally and bent down to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ally didn't have to answer she flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Ratchet wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear sweetly. "Next time you leave, you take me with you."

"Don't worry you're never getting out of my sights again." He kissed her on the cheek and had her sit in her chair and he sat in the chair that the man had dragged next to her. Just as they got settled the waitress came over and gave them their dinner. When Ratchet tried his dinner he thought he had died and was in the realm of sparks. "I have never tasted anything this delicious before."

Ally smiled and replied, "Embrace the food of the organic races." Ratchet chuckled. Everyone had calmed down after all the excitement and police took the unconscious man away. Since there were witnesses everywhere they couldn't say that Ratchet was the one who started it. After dinner Ratchet walked Ally out to his true form. When they started heading back to base Ally looked at Ratchet and asked, "What happens to the food that you eat?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're not a real human being so what happens when you actually eat something? You can't really dispose of it."

"I have a laser built inside so that when I eat something it disintegrates it."

Ally shook her head in understanding. It made since after that what actually happens. As they were nearing close to the base Ally fell asleep with her head resting on Ratchet's lap. Ratchet looked down at her and smiled. Gently moving a strand of hair out of her face and gently caressed her. He was glad she stayed with them.

So what did you guys think?

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

!


	10. Amazed by You

I am on a role tonight! Two stories woot! And I've updated this one finally I know everyone who is a fan of this story will be very happy. But I hope you enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 10

Amazed By You

As Ratchet drove up to the base he noticed all the Autobots were in stasis mode including the twins who had a few more dents in them from earlier that he would need to bang out. It was more work for him, but he didn't care, it was a twin free night and he with Ally was truly a night full of magic. He slowly came to a stop careful not to wake the beauty resting inside him; he decided he'd stay in this form for the rest of the night to go into stasis mode. It was better to do it this way than risk to wake up his precious cargo.

"Sweet Dreams Ally, sweet dreams." He whispered and he powered down for the night.

When the morning came Ally slowly awoke to see she had slept on Ratchet's backseats. "Did I prevent you from transforming last night? I'm sorry."

Ratchet chuckled and replied, "I did not want to wake you plus you didn't bother me at all. You talked in your sleep a little though."

Ally whipped her head around and demanded, "What did I say?"

"Nothing I didn't know before. You said that you loved me and never wanted to go back to England unless I came with you." Ratchet replied.

"I said I loved you!" She exclaimed, "and you knew all along!"

"I can smell your pheromone levels, they're hard to mistake and I do have feelings for you as well. You don't have to worry about a thing little one."

Ally sat there for a moment before deciding to get out so Ratchet could transform. Once Ratchet felt her little body slide off his seat he was able to transform and when he did he stretched and when he did he made a whining sound of pleasure being able to move about in his robot form. Ally gazed up at him amazed; she was amazed at his species, amazed that here in America lived alien robots who protected the humans for bad aliens known as Decepticons. But the most she was amazed about was that this alien robot had feelings for her and she did with him as well.

"Well Ally, if you would like me to walk you to the med bay I need to knock out some dents out of two twins." Ratchet announced as he sat his hand to the ground so she could walk up on.

"I would be delighted, now I know to never piss you off." Ally laughed.

"I would never harm you, never ever; I'd just tickle you for a while when you are least expecting it." Ratchet replied looking down at her and smiling evilly.

"You tickle me and you're going to regret it for I can get inside your gears and mess something up just like that." Ally snapped.

"Oh yes you and I are going to get along just fine." Ratchet laughed. He gently put her on his shoulder and they walked into the med bay. "How are my patients this morning?" Ratchet asked with a cheery voice.

The twins did not dare answer afraid that he'd torture them some more. "Aw, are for Sunny and Sides hurt?" Ally spoke in a soothing voice. The twins nodded their heads 'yes' rapidly. "Well Ratchet will be able to help you with that pain."

The two looked at each other and embraced themselves for the pain to come. Ratchet got out his tools and gently put Ally down on the table so she wouldn't get in the way or get hurt in any way and he started to bang out the dents which didn't take but ten minutes each and to their surprise it really didn't hurt. They guessed if you piss off Ratchet he will hurt you, you don't he's nice to you. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No not really." Spoke Sunny. He slowly got up and to his surprise nothing hurt at all. Sides got up afterwards and walked over to Ally.

"You two better stay out of trouble. Ally, keep an eye on them I need to go see Optimus about the Decepticons." Ratchet said

"Oh boy I'm in charge of these two? They're going to be in charge of me…I can't control them." Ally replied.

"Oh you'll be in charge if I hear otherwise they'll see Hatchet in their dreams." Ratchet growled. After that was said Ratchet walked out of the room leaving the twins with Ally. Sunny gently picked her up and started walking out of the med bay with Sides right behind him.

"So what do you want to do? We could race around the base." Sides said

"I really don't want to race…what I really need to do is go out and get some new clothes. Since I'll be staying here longer than expected I need more clothes and especially if I keep going out with Dr. Ratchet." Ally said. Sunny sat her down and started walking along with Sides.

"Ally and Ratchet sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage." Sang Sunny and Sides.

"Do I have to tell Ratchet you two are misbehaving?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"NO!" yelled the twins at once and Sunny transformed as did Sides. Sunny opened the door and allowed Ally to climb into the driver's seat.

"That's better." She commented on them.

"Are you going to keep using Ratchet as an excuse for everything?" Sides asked, well it sounded more of a whine than asking.

"Yes as long as I'm in charge."

"Man, he really has rubbed off on you, this sucks." Sides complained. Ally did nothing but laugh at this and it was true. He had rubbed off on her but she had no intensions of telling Ratchet what they had been doing she was just doing it for the fun of it to keep them in line. With Sunny and Ally together Sides drove along side them just in case a Decepticon decided they wanted to attack.

Soon they arrived the mall where Sides had to activate his holoform in order to blend in a little better than before. Ally walked into a store and started looking; they had some nice evening wear, casual wear, sweats, and anything she needed. She was going to have a blast and save a ton of money as well. American prices were much cheaper than UK prices because of the money difference. Sides soon walked in and looked for her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, but if anything were to happen to you and we didn't know we'd be scrap. So I'm keeping a good optic out for you." Sides explained.

"Well if you're going to do that you're going to have to be more human than robot by saying 'eye' instead of 'optic'." She said. Sides just rolled his eyes and followed her where she went. She had grabbed a nice pale purple with a little black top to go over it and few other cute things. She went up and paid for her things and walked out. When she did she saw people running and Sunny had transformed.

There in the middle of the parking lot of a Decepticon. "Come on Autobot hand over the human and you won't be hurt."

"Why do you want the human?" asked Sunny.

"Megatron has his reasoning for summoning the human." The Decepticon replied.

Sunny went and attacked while Sides got Ally inside and drove off as fast as he could. "Sides to Autobot base come in."

"I hear ya loud and clear, what's wrong?" Ironhide replied on the other end.

"Decepticons at the mall, I'm rushing Ally back but Sunny is back there fighting them." Sides gasped.

"We're on our way." Ironhide replied and gathered all the Autobots including Rather and Optimus.

When Ratchet found out what was going on and Ally was involved he was not happy. All of the Autobots in the base drove out in a mad dash with Ratchet in the lead leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Sides when I get my hands on you and your brother—

"Ratchet don't blame them, blame me, I wanted some new clothes since I am going to stay her longer than expected." Ally spoke interrupting the medic. Sides held his breath waiting to hear the reaction of Ratchet. To his surprise Ratchet really didn't say anything, but soon he came driving up and transforming.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Sides slowly opened his door to allow her to get out of the vehicle along with her bags full of clothes. "Get mad at me if you want, but I needed to get more clothes I couldn't keep wearing the same thing over and over that gets boring."

"But you know every time you're out the Decepticons are close to follow. Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" He asked patiently.

Just at that moment the rest of the Autobots came rolling in. Optimus stopped at Ratchet and transformed. "Ratchet go ahead and get her out of here, we can't allow her to get harmed in any way." Optimus stated and went into battle.

Ratchet transformed and she climbed into the front seat and they were off in a flash. "The reason why I didn't tell you was because you were in your meeting with Optimus Prime and I didn't want to disturb you." Ally said finally answering his question.

"You could have told me and I would have taken you out and got some for you." He replied.

"I didn't want to bother you, you sounded like you and Optimus hadn't spoken in a while about battle strategies or whatever you guys were talking about. All I knew was that you and Optimus needed to talk and Sunny and Sides were free." Ally replied.

Ratchet was quiet for a little bit and then activated his holoform. Once they got back to the base he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him close to him and tucked her head beneath his chin. "I love you Ally, I really truly do." He whispered.

Ally's breath got caught up inside of her when he said that. She was unprepared for this. She had told him she loved him in her sleep and here he was telling her he loved her in his holoform. When Ally didn't say anything he looked down at her and saw her face turning red. "Ally are you okay?"

Ally took her first gasp of air and replied, "Sorry I didn't realize I was holding my breath."

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked confused by her reaction. Usually if someone held their breath when someone was telling them something important then they didn't want to hear it.

"No, I just can't believe you're telling me you love me…already." She replied.

"You told me you loved me."

"But I was sleep talking when I said it…"

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't think it was true though." Ratchet replied. He then looked down into her eyes and just stared there into them for what seemed like hours before he made a move to kiss her which she gladly accepted. Her heart started to swell as he kissed her again and again. She never thought she fall for someone like this.

When they came for their break Ally breathed, "I love you Ratchet, I love you with all my heart."

Ratchet smiled when she said this and gladly accepted again and this time he started moving on top of her and she started to lie down in the seats. They never missed a beat they continued to kiss until they hear the Autobots come into the base. Lucky for them they were in the med bay but if one of the twins came in and saw what they were doing it would be all over the base. Ratchet deactivated his holoform and Ally jumped out of Ratchet and straightened up her hair trying to make herself look presentable.

"Hey Ratchet! We totally smoked that Decepticon's aft!" Sunny exclaimed as Sides came in and they jumped in the air together and hit chests.

"That's awesome congrats. Ally is perfectly fine no scratch on her. You guys did a good job protecting her." Ratchet replied.

The twins were shocked at his response. They were expecting him to start yelling. "Did you two do anything?" Sides asked.

"No why?" Ally replied. The twins looked down at her and then back at Ratchet.

"Ratchet hasn't been in this kind of good mood in vorns…you guys must have done something or else he would be yelling at us right now." Sides replied.

"We didn't do anything Sides." Ratchet replied and then he snapped out of the daze he was in earlier, "Get out or I'll pound you some dents that the Decepticons forgot to do!"

The twins ran out of there like there was no tomorrow and Ally laughed. Ratchet looked down at her and picked her up in his hand. "Now where were we?" he asked as he gently stroked her back which made her let out a moan. Ratchet couldn't help but smile as she did this. She stretched her body out as he did this.

"I love you Ratchet." She whispered.

"Not just because I'm doing this right?" Ratchet joked.

"No, I love you all the time even when you're pissed off at the twins. I think it's cute when you're mad. You're just amazing all round." She whispered.

Ratchet smiled and sat down in a chair and continued to stroke her back slowly putting her to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed I know these chapters aren't very long but I can't really write long chapters with Ratchet and I don't know why. But anyways. R&R!


	11. Ally

Okay so in this chapter it will explain why the Decepticons are after Ally. I've been at my grandma's house for the week and she has no internet. So I had actually finished this the other day but couldn't post it. At the library about to work so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 11

Ally

The next morning Ally woke up, she was on top of Ratchet's chest. He had a hand over top of her to give her some security like a blanket would do. Looking up at the yellow-green Autobot she smiled. She slowly crawled out from beneath his hand and moved her way up to his face. She put her tiny hands on his chin and gently started to caress it. Seeing this didn't disturb the old bot she climbed up on his face and leaned over his nose just staying at the optics, waiting for them to open up.

She waited for around 5 minutes until she watched one of Ratchet's hands came up. She moved away from his nose as he apparently got an itch. He then opened one optic and saw her just sitting there holding on to his nose. He chuckled a little bit and grabbed her up in his hand. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Eh…not too long, long enough to watch you sleep." She replied smiling. Ratchet chuckled and sat up letting her sit in the palm of his hand. He slowly got up and walked to the human kitchen to allow Ally fix herself some breakfast. He gently put his hand on the ground and she hopped off and went to start making some breakfast. Ratchet smiled watching her getting everything ready and then transform into his vehicle mode and activated his holoform.

As Ally was pouring a bowl of cereal he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her little waste and stuck his nose in her hair taking in her scent. Ally sat the box down and leaned into him putting her hands on top of his. The two didn't know how long they were standing like and they didn't care. It was just them together and that all that mattered at the moment, until they heard someone walking their way, their heavy footsteps made a loud noise and got louder as they got closer, then it stopped.

Ratchet looked behind him and saw Ironhide standing there looking down at them giving them an odd look. "So…how long have you guys been standing there? Because I've been trying to contact Ratchet for the past ten minutes," Ironhide spoke irritated.

Ratchet sighed and put his arms down to his side and deactivated his holoform and transformed into his robot form. "What do you need Ironhide?"

"Sunstreaker needs a little repairing…" Ironhide trailed off.

"Is the damage inflicted upon Sunstreaker by you or a Decepticon?" Ratchet asked annoyed.

Ironhide was quiet for a moment and looked at Ally then replied, "By me."

"And what did he do this time to deserve such a punishment?" Ratchet asked trying to get rid of the weapon specialist.

"He tried to paint my armor pink. So when he got close I knocked him off his feet and kinda blew one of his feet off…"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ratchet yelled. Ally jumped in surprise from Ratchet, his voice had been raised to the highest he had ever raised it around her. She looked up to see Ratchet fuming in anger and stormed away. Ironhide just stood there and then looked down at her.

"Sorry you had to witness that…I didn't think when I did what I did and now when I get hurt in battle he's probably going to tear my aft up." Ironhide spoke getting down to one knee.

Ally nodded at him and then asked, "So…what was he trying to do?"

"Paint my armor hot pink." Ironhide grumbled. Ally started laughing right then and there at what he had said. This made Ironhide furious and went to grab her up but she quickly ran between his legs and started running towards the med bay. If she got there with Ratchet then Ironhide couldn't touch her. The odds were that she ran into the med bay with Ironhide trailing behind her and she runs behind Ratchet to have Ironhide quickly stop.

She ran as fast as she could, Ironhide was gaining on her. At this moment she thought to herself why did she think she could out run an Autobot? Ironhide transformed behind her and sped up fast on his wheels. He maneuvered around her and transformed. Ally skidded to a halt and tried running in the opposite direction but it was too late Ironhide had already plucked her up by her shirt. He held a hand beneath her just in case he lost his grip. "You want to laugh again?"

Ally just smiled and replied, "No, I think I'll scream." After she said that she let out a blood curdling scream. Ironhide's optics went wide as they both heard someone run at them. Ratchet came into view with a saw in hand. Ironhide's optics great big and started running he forgot he had Ally in his hands. He looked behind him and saw Ratchet gaining with fury in his optics.

"Ironhide! Put her down right now!" Ratchet growled. Hatchet had arrived and Ratchet was now dormant. Ironhide while running lowered his hand and dropped Ally off. She rolled a little bit but sat up straight and looked up to see Ratchet standing looking down at her.

"Did he hurt you at all?" Ratchet asked his voice had turned calm.

"No, he was trying to scare me a bit for laughing at him because the twins were trying to paint his armor hot pink." Ally replied smiling at the thought of Ironhide with hot pink all over his armor.

Ratchet sighed and said, "Do not scream unless you are in serious danger."

"Sorry, I was running towards the med bay but he cut me off…it was the only way to think of to get your attention." Ally replied.

"Well you got it." Ratchet chuckled and sat her on his shoulder as he walked back to the med bay. There he sat Ally down next to Sunstreaker.

"Hey Sunny how are you feeling?" She asked walking up to his face.

"I've seen much better days." Sunny replied putting on the best smile he could manage. Ally gently patted his face in pity. She then walked down to his feet where Ratchet was finishing attaching his one foot that Ironhide had basically blown off.

"Is he nearly finished?" she asked looking up at Ratchet.

"Yes, after I attach this wire with this one…." He spoke and once he did that he looked to Sunny and said, "Move your foot."

Sunny looked at Ratchet and slowly started to move his foot. It was a little painful doing it but it would have to get used to being worked out since he truly hadn't used it for however long it was detached. Ratchet scooped up Ally in his hand as Sunny got up from his spot and slowly added weight to his fixed foot. When feeling it was going to withstand his weight that's when he put his whole weight upon it. He then looked at the two and said, "Time for payback."

"Sunny, if you get beat up again it's your fault and you're not going to be fixed again." Ratchet warned him. Ally laughed at that and looked up at Ratchet.

He looked down at her and smiled. He sat her down on the floor and said, "Go run along I need to straighten up things over here and I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Ally nodded and went running out of the med bay and as she did she saw Ironhide running away from Sunny. She laughed out loud seeing this and the two stopped to look at her.

"Oh crap." She whispered and went running as fast as she could from the two Autobots who had now joined forces to take her down. "Me and my big mouth." She grumbled and ran outside of the base where she ran into a forest that was close to the base and started running deep inside it she heard the Autobots stop behind her arguing who was going to tell Ratchet what happened.

She laughed and stayed in the woods until they went walking off. Being she was new to the area, seeing the sights wasn't a bad idea. Walking between the huge Red Wood Pines she looked up. They were easily taller than the Autobots. She came to a pond and looked into it seeing frogs and fish swimming about. She had never seen any of those kinds of frogs or fish in England. She'd see these in movies or shows on the satellite where she could get basically about any channel in the world.

She touched the liquid and watched as the fish scurried away and then slowly came back. She'd move her fingers again, they'd swim away and did the same thing until they were used to the wiggling and saw she wasn't going to hurt them. They came up and started nibbling on her fingers; this made her laugh and gently stroked one of the fish. The fish didn't know what to do at first. It had never been touched by a human before. Usually if a human touched or caught a fish they were never seen again.

Just then her phone started buzzing. She took it out of her pocket expecting Ratchet or one of the Autobots, but surprisingly it was her friend Mildred in England. "Hello?"

"Ally I'm going to get after you! You have not called me when you said you would!" Mildred yelled from the other end.

"I'm sorry, I've been…busy." Ally replied. There was silence on the other end for a little bit. "Mildred?

"You two did it didn't you? Oh my God! You lost your virginity to an American! What would your parents think?" Mildred exclaimed jumping to conclusions.

"No, we have not had sex yet. We truly just started dating. But I must say he is an amazing guy. Far different from any one I have met."

"Oooooo someone is in love. Are all American men like this?" Mildred asked.

"I truly have no idea. I've had an encounter with some before but they weren't nothing like him. He fought them to make sure I was safe. He truly is amazing Mildred. When we go back to England I'll have to introduce you to him properly." Ally said.

"You better! When are you coming home anyway?"

"I truly have no idea." Ally replied.

Mildred laughed on the other line, "I think America is going to be your new home. You seem content there."

"I am Mildred, but wherever he wants to live, that's where I'll live." She replied. Suddenly she heard something behind her, "Hey Mildred can I call you back?"

"Sure thing girl, see ya." Mildred said and with that they both hung up their phones. She looked behind her and saw a mountain lion just sitting there crouched over as if ready to pounce.

* * *

Ironhide, Sunny have you seen Ally?" Ratchet asked as he was walking out of the base. Apparently he had been searching the base for her and couldn't find her. The two didn't say anything which gave Ratchet a warning sign. "Have you or have you not seen Ally?"

"Yes…" Ironhide muttered.

"Where is she then?" Ratchet asked with anger in his tone. He hated the fact that he was not given the answers directly. They had to draw it out.

"Well you see…Ironhide and I were well having our fun because I had the hot pink paint….well Ally saw us and started laughing so we both chased her and she kinda went out into the forest…"

"WHAT! And you didn't go after her!" Ratchet yelled.

* * *

"Good kitty." Ally whispered slowly stepping back away from the mountain lion. As she was walking backwards she tripped over a log and fell backwards. As she did she screamed. The mountain lion roared and jumped on top of her biting her arm. Ally let out a blood curdling scream.

"What was that?" asked Ironhide.

"That was Ally screaming." Ratchet replied in an angry tone and went running through the forest knocking down trees as he did so. "ALLY! ALLY WHERE ARE YOU!" Ratchet yelled.

The lion wouldn't let off of Ally, she was crying in pain and she felt as the lion bit down harder and she expected her bone to crack. She heard cracking but no pain. Instead she felt the lion release her instantly. She looked at the lion to see its teeth had been broken. They both looked down at her arm and saw metal.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. About that time Ratchet came bursting into the clearing to see Ally lying there and the lion staring at her as well.

Ratchet bent down and asked, "Are you okay?" Then he saw her arm and his optics froze.

"I don't know if I'm okay or I've gone crazy." Ally spoke tears still streaming down her face. "What's happening to me?"

Ratchet didn't say anything but scooped her up in his hand and put another hand over top of her to keep her safe from the swinging branches. When he came running out of the forest both Ironhide and Sunny went to ask what was wrong but Ratchet was in too big of a hurry to answer. He rushed her to the med bay and laid her down on the slab. He then took out some tools and activated his holoform. He grabbed the human sized tools and looked at her arm.

He could see the bite marks where the lion had bit down hard and he found part of a tooth in the metal bone. He gently plucked it out. "Ratchet…what's wrong with me?"

Ratchet didn't say anything but concentrated on the work ahead of him. "Ratchet."

Ratchet looked up at her and replied, "I don't know Ally, I really don't know. From what it looks like you're a robot but also organic. A hybrid of some kind, but I do not understand how or why."

Ally couldn't believe what was going on. She just couldn't believe it. Her parents had told her that she had been adopted at a young age, but…they never told her who her real parents were, where they were from or anything. Had they found her somewhere and had just taken her in? "Well it explains why the Decepticons were after me…but how did they find out before you guys?"

"There's something that we don't know about and I have a bad feeling about this." Ratchet whispered. He bandaged up her arm and then looked into her eyes. "We'll figure all this out, do you understand?"

Ally nodded her head as her lip started quivering once again. "The Decepticons aren't going to get you I promise. I'd give my life to protect you."

"Ratchet, I love you but please do not go that far. For if you should die I wouldn't be able to go on with my life, after meeting you and the Autobots I have felt more alive than I ever had. If you should die…I would die soon after for I know I can't live without you." Ally whispered. And as she did her voice cracked.

Ratchet took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then he tucked her head under his chin and said, "We will find out together. We need to go to England and talk to your parents."

Ally sat there in his arms not knowing what to think. Seeing her parents would be a dream come true but what would they tell them…what would they say about her life?

* * *

Well i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please read the chapter first and click the little review button at the bottom. You know that little one right there. Review please! I'm trying to stretch and point at the button at the same time. Don't make me pull my back out! REVIEW! Pwetty pwease?


	12. Past

So here is the new chapter to Run to You. I hope you guys enjoy, there will be more stuff about Ally's past. Sit back and read then please kindly review. Thank you, now enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 12

Past

Ratchet had gotten Ally all fixed up, her skin which wasn't prosthetic as he would have thought was healing like every other human skin would. "It's time we get some answers. I did a scan over your body and it's not from this planet but ours…I just don't understand."

"You and me both, it doesn't make sense why my family would keep such a vital part of my history under wraps. Who are my real parents if I'm Cybertronian?" Ally asked and then looked up at Ratchet horrified.

"NO! I have never spark mated with anyone!" Ratchet exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

"I would know if you were my sparkling…you'd have my scent, you don't. I can't put my finger on the scent but it's familiar." Ratchet replied putting a finger on his chin.

"So you guys know which sparklings belong to who? Then why don't you know who I belong to? I mean…we're surrounded by Transformers." Ally spoke putting her hands in the air and got up.

"Be careful you're not completely healed yet." Ratchet spoke gently; he put his hand out and gently picked her up and held her to his face. She looked into his optics, not directly but seeing the bright blue hue coming from them made her smile. She grabbed a hold of his nose and had her hand trailed down to his tusks on his face. He didn't say anything but continued to look at her.

"Do you think…do you think my parents will know where I came from?" she asked him looking down at his palm.

"If not, we will find out. You need to get your things packed, we're flying out tonight." Ratchet spoke and gently started to put her down on the ground. She started to walk off to her room to get her items ready. She was going to go back to England and she couldn't wait.

When she got to her room she pulled out her phone and called Brenda right away. She listened as the phone rang once and then was answered. "About time you call me instead of the other way around. What's going on, on your end?"

"We're going back to England…some stuff came up." She replied grabbing some clothes as well.

"What? What's going on? And what do you mean by we?" Brenda asked.

"Dr. Ratchet is coming with me we found out something I'm not at liberty to say over an open phone line and probably shouldn't say at all."

"Military stuff?" Brenda asked.

Ally had to admit that was a great idea to cover up what really was going on. "Yes, something to do with the military, but we're going to be leaving tonight to head over there, I just wanted to let you know. Going to introduce him to my parents."

Brenda was speechless on the other end for a little bit and then she whispered, "You dad is going to kill him."

Ally laughed at this and replied, "I don't think he could to tell you the truth." The two laughed and said their goodbyes. Ally hung up the phone on her end and started to pack the rest of her items. As she was packing the last of her things she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ratchet had activated his holoform and walked in his bright blue eyes looked inhuman with along with his military cut brown hair with a little gray hairs sticking out here and there. He had a masculine jaw and his body was built, but not toned as Ironhide or Optimus would be. She smiled looking at his holoform up and down.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked.

"Always, I always see something I like when I'm with you." She whispered and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She didn't say anything and Ratchet knew what was on her mind, where did she come from and where did she belong.

"We'll find out what has happened Ally, I will not stop until we find out." Ratchet whispered. He felt her tighten her grip around his neck. He knew she was holding back her emotions not wanting to let them out. He moved his hands to her back and started caressing her ever so gently and nuzzled his nose into the nape of her neck.

After a few minutes Ally finally let go and started to pull away. She looked up at Ratchet and he smiled down at her. "So…when's our flight?"

"I will be flying with FedEx since they don't really charge that much to ship a car overseas. It costs more than it would if I flew across the country but still affordable." Ratchet explained.

"Will I be flying by myself?" She asked nervously.

Ratchet looked at her and said, "With the Decepticons wanting you, I will not allow you to fly by yourself. I have packed some snacks for you along with all the things you will need."

"How will we get by? I mean don't they look at the cars to make sure they're empty?" she asked. Ratchet looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"That's when being a Transformer comes in handy big time." Ratchet responded.

Ally started to get an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen. Ratchet picked up her stuff and started walking to the hanger where all the Autobots were transformed and ready to go.

"Since the Decepticons are on high alert everyone is needed to go just in case." Ratchet explained. He put down her suit cases and deactivated his holoform." He transformed into his robot form and picked up the suit cases and transformed.

"Where did my suit cases go?" she asked looking at Ratchet.

"They're inside my interior where they are hidden. The driver's seat is able to come up and there is a little area where you can lay down beneath it. That's how you'll be able to sneak into the cargo plane. I will give you the all clear sign."

Ally nodded and climbed into the medical hummer. Once she was buckled in Ratchet started to drive leading everyone else. Both she and Ratchet were quiet during the drive until they came to the FedEx loading area. She got up from her seat and Ratchet tilted back the driver's chair. She took a deep breath and started to climb beneath it. "Nothing will happy to you. I am able to sense wherever you lay and I'm able to keep an eye on your health as well. You're lucky you fell in love with a medical officer." Ratchet laughed.

"I know. Just let me know when I can get out…I'm not very fond of small spaces." She whispered. If Ratchet was in his robot form he would have nodded but instead he was quiet. She knew he heard her but he didn't want to risk blowing their cover. He activated his holoform and gave the men the keys and said, "I'll meet you guys at the airport in London, England."

The man nodded and took the keys and got inside Ratchet. Ally didn't feel any pressure when the man got in and sat down. The only thing she felt was the comfort of her love surrounding her, literally surrounding her. Ten minutes had passed and Ratchet slowly started to lift the seat. Ally slowly got up and looked around. It was dark and she couldn't see anything but Ratchet quickly turned on the lights so she could see more clearly.

"Do you feel okay?" Ratchet asked. Ally nodded her head yes and sat in the passenger's seat. Ratchet turned his holoform on and looked at her.

"I love you Ally." Ratchet whispered and gently grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to nothingness. It was weird not hearing a heartbeat or breathing.

"I love you too Ratchet." She replied and nuzzled her face into his shirt. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at this. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers.

"Everything will be fine." Ally didn't say a word just relaxed in his arms and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Ratchet stayed awake. He didn't know when they were going to land and he needed to stay alert for Ally's sake.

"How is she doing?" asked Optimus through the comlink.

"She seems to be doing fine, she's sleeping right now." Ratchet replied. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling every little strand.

"What do you think will happen when we meet her parents—?"

"I will be meeting them alone. It is I who is in a relationship with her. I will have my comlink on so everyone can hear, but I shall be the only one who goes in with her." Ratchet replied.

"Sounds reasonable," Optimus replied and all went silent. Ratchet stared down at the beauty in his arms. He had no idea how such a beautiful creature chose him, out of all the humans she could have picked she chose an alien from outer space. An Autonomous Robotic Organism from an unknown planet to her. A planet full of giant mechanical beings capable of anything a human was.

He sat there for a couple of hours before Ally woke up and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Ratchet chuckled a little bit, "No, we haven't landed yet."

Ally moaned and pulled herself away from Ratchet. "I forgot how long this flight was."

"Well we are crossing the ocean, so it shouldn't be more than a few more hours or even longer."

Ally threw herself in the seat. Ratchet made an unpleasant look and Ally realized what she did, "I'm so sorry! I forgot."

"You forgot what? I am the vehicle?" Ratchet asked. For the first time Ally was scared. Ratchet moved forward with something in his eyes she had never seen before. She tired unlocking the door, but it wouldn't unlock. Ratchet smiled an evil smile. "Nowhere to go my sweet," he growled.

Her heart started beating fast in her chest and then she watched as Ratchet got on top of her. He took her lips fiercely into his and started to kiss her passionately and fiercely. Ally moaned beneath him and gasped, "I don't think right now would be a good time Ratchet…we have an audience."

Ratchet sighed, he knew she was right. He slowly pulled himself off of her and helped her up in her seat. Once she was sitting up he pulled her tightly to his chest and hugged her. "I love you so much Ally…I never thought in my whole existence I would ever find love."

Ally smiled and reached her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch and moved his face so that his lips were able to kiss the palm of her hand. Ally couldn't help but smile at this and this didn't go unnoticed by Ratchet he smiled and grabbed her arm and started kissing up her arm and up then up to her neck. He eventually got to her face and kissed her lips so passionately she thought she was going to fall over dead.

Just then they started to feel the plane go downwards, Ally jolted up and a smile spread across her face in an instant. "We're in England! We're truly in England!" she exclaimed and jumped up and down in the seat. Ratchet made a look of not pain but it looked as if he wasn't uncomfortable. "Sorry."

Ratchet didn't say anything but deactivated his holoform and shifted the seat to reveal the hiding place she had hidden in to get on the cargo plane. Sighing she got up from the passenger's seat and headed down into her hiding place. Ratchet placed the seat back in place and waited for the plane to land. When they did Ratchet saw men coming up to him and put the keys in ignition and backed him and other men back out the Autobots.

Ally closed her eyes, she felt the vibration of Ratchet's motor and it was very soothing to her. She heard the motor go off and then heard muffled voices outside. She tried turning but there was nowhere to turn. "Ratchet you better hurry up because I need out of here."

Of course Ratchet didn't reply he was talking to the man outside of his true form. Ally hadn't used the restroom since they left America. Sure she hadn't drank that much but not going to the restroom in a thirteen hour flight or longer was really killing her bladder. She laid there and then growled, "Ratchet, you don't stop talking soon I'm going to pee in your interior and you'll have to clean it out because I won't."

She heard the two men end their conversation and the seat moved out for her. Ally bolted out of Ratchet and went running to the bathroom which lucky for her they had some outside. She ran into the girls restroom and when she came out she came face to face with Ratchet's Holoform.

"So, you were going to lubricate on me if I didn't let you out soon huh?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well if you didn't let me out when you did I probably would have, my bladder felt as if it would burst." Ally defended herself. Ratchet closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's get to you your parents' house." He replied as he deactivated his holoform and she crawled into the driver's seat of the hummer. The other Autobots followed as Ratchet lead the way following Ally's pointing finger on where to turn on to on each new road. When they finally made it there Ally took a deep breath and Ratchet activated his holoform.

"It's going to be okay." Ratchet whispered and exited his true form and walked around and opened the other door for me to get out. We walked side by side seeing the Autobots watching in the distance. They walked up to the front door of the cottage and knocked. At first there was nothing and then her mother answered the door.

"Ally! Harry! Ally is here!" Her mother looked at her and then Ratchet, "She has a boyfriend now!"

Once she had yelled out that Harry ran to the door to see his little girl and the tall man standing next to her. "Mother, father. This is Dr. Ratchet."

"A doctor huh? Been making sure our baby girl is healthy?"

"Yes….but there seems to be a problem." Ratchet spoke cautiously. Both parents looked at her and then him.

"You got her pregnant you bastard!" Her father yelled.

Ratchet easily held him back and replied, "No…I want to know where you found your daughter."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"You adopted her ma'am…and she's known you have but she wants to know where she came from." Ratchet spoke professionally.

Harry looked at his wife and sighed, "We had gotten you from the orphanage one night and so happy to have you with us. You were only around two years old. One night we heard a deep rumble outside our house, we went running to your bedroom to find you missing and a bright light was shining through but disappeared just as fast as it came. We went running outside to find you but you were gone. We didn't sleep a wink that night. The next morning your mother and I went into your room and…you were there laughing and playing as if nothing happened, but there was something different…there was a mark on your back."

Ally stopped and started to put her fingers around her shoulder. Ratchet pulled up her shirt in the back and scanned her back for anything but nothing showed up. "Are you sure it was on her back?"

"Yes, it was there for a long time, it started to fade over time and now you can't find it, but there is a mark." Her mother whispered. "What's happening to our little girl?"

Ratchet looked up at the mother and replied, "I don't know, but whatever took your daughter then is trying to get her back."

Harry walked over to his daughter and hugged her tightly. His hand landed on her back and after a few minutes he let go of her and there was a purple mark. Ratchet caught it before it faded away. "Get me some warm water."

"Why?" her mother asked.

"I think it appears when it is heated. There's a little purple mark here and I need to see it better." Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet what's going on in there?" Optimus spoke over the comlink.

"I don't know sir…but it isn't looking good."

Ally's mother came back with a wash rag and Ratchet wet the wash rag in the hot water and rang it out to put it on her back. He started dabbing like you would with a water tattoo. After thirty seconds of doing this the purple mark flared up to a dark purple, when Ratchet saw this he felt his spark stop and his breath caught in his mouth. Her mother saw this and asked, "What is it?"

Ratchet looked up at her painfully, "You're daughter is in greater danger than we had thought. The purple mark is meant for an evil race of aliens…but with the 'M' in the middle it's even worse…the alien who took your daughter when she was a baby is coming back for her and wants her as soon as possible."

* * *

Ooooooooooooo Cliffie so I bet all of you can tell what the M stands for. Review and hopefully I'll have all your answers cleared soon. Tell me, what would you do if you found out that you were an alien robot and you found out who your father was. Share your ideas.


	13. Ally, I Am Your Father

I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter but its explains a lot and yet theres more questions to be answered. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Ally, I Am Your Father

"What does the 'M' stand for?" asked Ally's mom frantically.

Ratchet looked at Ally; she already knew what it stood for but was going to keep quiet. Ratchet gently squeezed her shoulder and replied, "The 'M' on her stands for Megatron the leader of the Decepticons, basically the harvenger of Death and wants to enslave Humanity."

Ratchet let go of Ally's shoulder as both her parents ran to her and took her in their arms. "Why her? Why did he choose her over every human being in the world?"

Ratchet sighed, he did not know what was so special about Ally, but he had taken her in the middle of the night as a baby and brought her back. It was a strange thing especially for the Decepticon leader. "I do not know, we do not have all the facts just yet. Once we do though you two will be the first to know, but because of what's going on all of you will have to stay with us."

"Us? There's only you." Ally's mother pointed out. Ratchet grabbed a hold of Ally's hand and her parents followed them outside where Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were parked.

"There's more than just one, we will fight to the death to keep her safe." Ratchet spoke.

* * *

"Sir, the Autobots and the girl are in England again." Soundwave reported.

Megatron smiled and said, "Well then we will have to go down there and visit." He then transformed and started flying towards England with the rest of the Decepticons right behind him.

* * *

"Ma'am, sir, we really need to get out of this area. If our theories are correct Megatron and the Decepticons will know we're here and will come to try and collect Ally. Your safety will lie with us." Optimus spoke.

"How can you be so sure?" Ally's mother spoke.

Optimus's holoform looked at her and replied, "It's what I would do."

Both Ally's parents go inside Optimus's cab as Ally walked with Ratchet, "Wait, where is she going? She's not riding with us?"

"She rides with Ratchet." Optimus replied getting into the driver's seat and starting to drive off leading the Autobots. They had to get into hiding and that's where they needed to go right now, they had been exposed with Ally for too long, Megatron would have noticed by now most likely.

Ally sat in the passenger's seat as Ratchet's holoform drove in the driver's seat. He looked at her and saw her worried face, "Everything is going to be okay, I'm not letting Megatron get you."

Right at that moment they heard jets above and vehicles come rushing up on their tails. "You were saying Ratchet?"

Ratchet tightened the seat belt around her and growled, "I'm not letting them take you!"  
Megatron saw the Autobots below him and smiled he was finally going to get what was rightfully his. He transformed letting his body fall to the ground right in front of Optimus and the Autobots. "Ah Optimus trying to protect Ally and her family? I'm sorry to say that it's not working to your advantage. Now hand over Ally and I won't harm the parents."

Ratchet's anger burned inside of him as he heard Megatron talk to Optimus that way and talking about Ally as if were property not a life. Ally felt her heart start beating faster as the one called Megatron was walking towards them. Optimus revved his engine and at that moment she saw her parents get out of Prime's cab. Then he transformed showing his true self which made her parents start screaming.

Ally tried to get the seat belt off of her but Ratchet had a firm grasp on her. "I need to tell them that he's not going to hurt them its Megatron they have to worry about! Ratchet let me go!"  
"I can't risk that Megatron is right there and once he sees you he will do nothing to get you back." Ratchet responded gravely.

She watched as her parents ran towards them as Optimus and Megatron dueled off. The other Decepticons went after her parents and quickly grabbed them. Ally saw this and actually bit Ratchet's seat belt catching him off guard as she unbuckled herself and opened his door. "Ally!"

"Put my parents down!" Ally yelled.

"Ally! What are you doing! Run!" yelled her father. Seeing the Decepticons looking at her now and even Megatron stopped fighting for a moment smiling at what he had saw.

"Ah, Ally it's been a long time and you have become a beautiful young woman." He purred.

"You can't have her." Optimus growled.

Megatron looked at his foe and fired his cannon at his abdomen catching the Autobot leader off guard and having him fall into a building. "Come here Ally and no one else will get hurt."

Sunny and Sides quickly jumped in front of her and said, "You'll have to go through us Megabutt!"

"What did you just call me? I don't think you're in a position for calling names." Megatron growled. Starscream flew above and landed right in front of the twins.

"You're punishment is waiting."

"Hey Starscream." Ironhide spoke. Starscream turned to only have a black metal fist collide with his face. Ironhide growled and pulled out his cannons and started firing upon the second in command of the Decepticons. Ironhide then turned to Megatron and fired but Megatron transformed and flew into the air circling the area.

"Soundwave grab the girl!" Megatron yelled.

The blue car next to Ratchet transformed and went to grab for Ally when Ratchet transformed and brought out his saw and cut off one of his arms. Soundwave yelled out in pain. "You get one step closer near her and I'll cut your head off." Ratchet growled positioning himself protectively.

Soundwave looked at his servo that was on the ground and then at Ratchet and growled. "Hand over the girl and I'll let you live."

"Over my dead body." Ratchet growled revving the saw.

Soundwave laughed and replied, "As you wish."

Soundwave's one working servo transformed into a cannon and aimed at Ratchet. Ratchet's other arm turned into a firing weapon and he fired at Soundwave along with jumping in the air straight at the Decepticon. "You threaten her you got the Hatchet instead of Ratchet."

"Go Hatchet!" yelled out Sunny and Sides.

Ally ran over to the twins where they kept her safe with their bodies and watched the fight. Megatron flew over head seeing what was going on and growled. He dived through the air and started firing on Ratchet. Ratchet looked up as Megatron fired on him and went to attack but Megatron transformed and grabbed a hold of the medic by the neck. "You're really becoming more of a pain than Prime, and that's saying something." Megatron growled.

"Good I'll take that as a compliment." Ratchet growled and started up the saw to cut Megatron but with his other free hand he grabbed a hold of Ratchet's arm and snapped it off as if it were a twig.

"You're so weak; do you think dying for her would make her happy?" Megatron laughed.

"Don't kill him!" Ally yelled running from the protection of the twins.

"No! Ally come back here!" Sides yelled running after her but Megatron fired a shot in front of him and then looked down at Ally.

"I'll come with you if you spare his life." Ally spoke loudly. She saw Ratchet and he kept shaking his head no.

"Ally don't do this! Please don't do this!" Ratchet pleaded but Megatron shook him a couple times for him to shut up.

"And if I go with you, you have to set my parents free as well. That's the deal."

Megatron laughed and looked down at Ally and with one swift motion he was holding her in his hand. "You're not in a place to be making bargains or deals."

Megatron dropped Ratchet and then fired his cannon into his chest. "NO!" cried out Ally. She watched as Ratchet started twitching and his optics were flickering. "Ratchet!"

"A-Ally I-I-I love—

Ratchet's words were cut off as his optics went dim and Ally's screams for him was piercing. Optimus ran over to Megatron and he fired at him once again. "Decepticons we got what we came for."

Megatron transformed around Ally keeping her inside him not allowing her to move around at all. There was no cockpit in the alien jet/tank. The Decepticons who had her parents transformed as well and followed their leader to their base. Soundwave picked up his severed servo and quickly followed suit.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet and picked the medic up in his arms. "Autobots! We need to get medical attention to Ratchet straight away!"

Ironhide walked over and looked into his chassis and said, "His spark is still pulsing but it is very weak. He has lost much Energon."

Optimus sighed and decided it was time they called NEST for them to come take them home.

* * *

Megatron flew to the Nemesis and inside he had a little area full of air for the human to live in. He transformed quickly putting her inside so her insides won't come outside because of the pressure around her. Once she was in and catching her breath she looked up at Megatron. "What is wrong with you! I gave myself to you and yet you still killed him!"  
"He's an Autobot my sworn enemy I would never let him live." The other Decepticons holding her parents came in and dumped them into the little oxygen filled area. Megatron growled seeing the parents had been brought and looked at them and growled, "You brought the parents?"

"You didn't say to put them down so yes we did." They spoke in unison.

"Fools!" Megatron yelled and fired his cannon on both Decepticons killing them in an instant. "Starscream dump the parents off with the Autobots, we don't need them."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream spoke as he took the humans and transformed into a jet putting them into the cock pit and flew off to earth.

Megatron smiled and bent down to Ally and said, "You're more beautiful than I could ever imagine. But we're going to wing you off of the oxygen, you don't need that anymore. You're not even human, haven't been for years."

"Because of you!" Ally yelled.

Megatron easily put his hand over Ally and pinned her down. "No not because of me. I didn't make you like this, you were born this way."

"WHAT!" That cannot be!" Ally yelled.

"Oh but it can." Megatron replied and had a holoform activated and it looked like her father. "I was able to make advancements with this I was able to mate with your mother and mix my DNA with hers to create you. You were a sparkling inside of her as you grew muscle and flesh on your pathetic body. I stole you when you were an infant to mark you as my own. That you were my one true daughter and I will awaken your true self, a Decepticon like me."  
"I will never be like you. I will never become or do what you do." Ally spat.

Megatron deactivated his holoform and lowered his face to hers and growled, "You will."

* * *

NEST came and picked up the Autobots and Major William Lennox came to Optimus and asked, "What were you thinking going over to the UK alone without human companionship?"

"Because this is out of human hands, it's not about your planet now it's about one human being. Megatron might have fathered a hybrid." Optimus explained.

Will's jaw dropped and asked quietly, "How is that possible? I mean he's…well you guys are transformers! How the hell would he be able to have sex with a human female and why would he?"

"I do not know Major Lennox, I truly do not know." The two looked at Ratchet who had large IV's in his arms and wires all over his body to make sure everything was going properly. Ratchet had taught some human medics the transformer biology so that they could monitor everything just in case this had happened.

Optimus looked down at one of the human medics and asked, "How is he doing?"

"Not well Optimus, I don't know if he'll last the night." The human medic replied and continued to monitor the medic's readings.

Optimus sighed looking down at his old friend he hoped he would make it through this. They needed him, but more importantly Ally needed him the most.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! What is your favorite transformer and what would you do if something like this would happen? Give me your input. Please review!


	14. Rescue and a Transformation

So since I've started school my updates aren't going to be as fast as they have been. Its my second week of school and I've been working on this...for 2 weeks. LOL! So I'm sorry for the delay but I promise I will not abadon you like I did last year. Please scroll down and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Rescue and a Transformation

Starscream flew over earth with Ally's parents stuffed inside his cock pit. "Megatron has gone too soft." He growled which alarmed Ally's parents. Starscream's anger got the best of him at that time. He transformed which threw them out of his cock pit and started falling towards the earth. Starscream smile and waved to the two humans as they started falling to their deaths. "You're better off dead than alive insects."

With that said Starscream transformed again and flew off the Nemesis. When he got there Megatron stood up to look at him. "That was fast, what did you do with the humans?"

"I put them on earth as you requested Lord Megatron." Starscream replied.

"So, if I were to go down there I'd be able to find them?" he asked.

"You will find their remains." Starscream murmured.

Megatron growled and grabbed a hold of his second in command as he heard Ally scream in despair. "You think you would make a better leader than me? I don't think so. You think me weak? There was a reason I was sparing those humans! My Energon and metal runs through her, sparing her 'parents' would have given me an advantage!" Megatron roared and threw Starscream into the side of the Nemesis. "You're nothing but a waste to me." Megatron whispered and transformed his hand into a cannon.

"Please Lord Megatron! Have mercy!" Starscream pleaded. Megatron growled and aimed his cannon at Starscream's wing and fired. Starscream howled in pain as he hit the side of the ship and dented it with his large body.

* * *

Ratchet still lay in the med bay being worked on by human doctors and Jolt who was trying to fix Ratchet's system. Optimus walked in and looked at Jolt, "How is he?"

"Time can only tell Prime, I do not know what's going to happen. He's been injured pretty badly. He hasn't improved or declined. He's still at the same condition." Jolt replied. The human medical doctor was checking his assemblage and all the vital signs.

Optimus looked down at his old friend and whispered, "We need you Ratchet, and most of all Ally needs you." Jolt and the human doctor left as Optimus sat down next to him and continued, "Megatron has Ally, we haven't heard news and we can't get to their ship." Optimus grabbed a hold of his friend's hand, "I don't know what they're planning to do to her, Ratchet, but knowing Megatron it's not going to be good."

Ratchet just lay there unresponsive to anything. Optimus let go of his friend's hand and got up to leave the room. Ratchet's vitals were the same for a moment and then spiked. Optimus stopped and turned around to look at his friend. "Ally." Ratchet breathed.

* * *

Megatron growled as he watched his second in command slowly get up. "You dare get up in front of me! You're nothing but a lousy excuse for a solider!" He roared. Starscream quickly transformed and flew off into space. Megatron tried to calm himself for he was in the presence of his own child. He turned to her and started walking towards the oxygen contained area.

"Get away from me." Ally growled.

Megatron laughed and walked through the barrier then started walking towards her. Ally tried to get away and before she knew it she was walking backwards and didn't see how far see was going and fell out of the oxygen encased area. Ally gasped, but there was no oxygen going into her lungs. Megatron quickly ran to her and pulled her inside of the oxygen encasing.

Ally looked up at him all confused as to why he had saved her. Megatron automatically noticed the face and sighed, "You're my sparkling, and I'm not going to allow you to kill yourself. Of course the part organic part we're going to have to get rid of."

"This is who I am Megatron, you can't change me." She replied and went to get out of his hand, but he grabbed a hold of her not allowing her to move.

"No you're not going anywhere." Megatron replied.

Ally threw her hands in the air and yelled, "Okay first you kill my parents and you're just going to keep me here! Why don't you go ahead and kill me!"

Megatron jumped back a little bit, he was completely not expecting that. "First off, I did not kill your parents. Starscream did. Secondly I am your father and I cannot trust you in this state. You have far too many human characteristics."

"Really? I wonder why," Ally smarting off.

Megatron growled at this and kept his cool. He had to remember that this was his daughter in his hands and she really did remind him of himself in so many ways and yet other ways…was disgusting human. He then did something he thought he'd never do in his entire life. He pulled her close to him and held her against his chest. Ally tried to push away from him but could not budge from the spot, his grip was too strong and she was too small.

At that moment the only things she thought about were her parents who were now dead and Ratchet. She hoped that he was fine. She would kill Megatron if he died. She wanted to kill him anyway for what he had done to her. Sometimes she wished all this was a dream, but if it was a dream Ratchet wouldn't be real.

She mentally slapped herself she was in such a predicament that only comfort could help her most likely. She looked up at Megatron who was looking down at her seeing that she hadn't leaned into his embrace. Sighing she laid her head on his chest hearing a deep rumble inside his chest.

* * *

Ratchet fought Jolt, he needed to get up and get to Ally. "Let go of me or Primus help you Jolt!" Ratchet yelled. Optimus went to help Jolt pin Ratchet down.

"Ratchet, we don't have their location!" Optimus yelled. Ratchet looked up at Optimus and glared at him.

"They're in space; a giant space craft sitting up in space won't look suspicious?" Ratchet pointed out.

"How do you plan on getting us up there?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet smiled an evil smile and threw Jolt and Optimus off of him. "Now, do you think I'd let Ally go anywhere without me knowing where she went?" Ratchet asked and ran over to a giant screen. "I put a bug in her phone so in case something like this did happen, we'd be able to find her." Ratchet explained.

He started doing a search for her and it took a little bit before the satellites started to register. As they all thought, the ship was in space, but not as far out as everyone had originally thought. "The coordinates are coming from somewhere near the moon. If we can get up there somehow we can get her safe back here."

Major Lennox came in and saw what they were talking about, Optimus looked down at him and asked, "Do you think NASA could lend us some wings?"

"The NASA program just ended this summer…I could contact them to see if they have any parts to spare for you guys, I mean since you guys are aliens they'd practically give you anything you want." Will replied.

"We do not want your space program to give us everything; we just need to get us into space soon so we can get Ally back." Optimus explained.

Will grabbed his phone and smiled, "Galloway doesn't need to know a thing." He walked out of the room leaving the Autobots. Optimus turned his attention back to Ratchet who was still wounded, but he apparently wouldn't let anyone touch him.

"Jolt, you touch me one more time I'm going to make you into spare parts." Ratchet growled not looking away from the screen. The twins quickly grabbed Jolt away from this pissed off medic.

Not long after Will had left he came running back in and yelled, "NASA is giving you guys some jets to send you off into space, but once you get on to Megatron's ship they won't help your descent so whoever will give her a space suit with oxygen so we can be out in space."

"Understood," Optimus replied and took the humanized suit in his hand. He looked to Ratchet who had focused his attention on them and walked over. "You will be the one to bring her home, I will assist you in case the Decepticons get in the way, you're main objective will be to get Ally out of Megatron's hands."

"Easy enough," Ratchet replied and transformed his hand into a saw and revved it up a bit. The twins backed away from Ratchet, they knew when he got into one of his moods, they were the first target, usually because they had done something to Ratchet to piss him off.

"Ratchet, we leave now, we don't know how long Ally can last with Megatron. He may be her father, but Megatron isn't the caring sort of Decepticon."

"Which Decepticon is?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus ignored the question and ran out of the base with Ratchet at his heels. They transformed and Optimus allowed William Lennox inside his cab and drove off as fast as they could.

* * *

Ally woke up; she must have fallen asleep from the deep machine sounds that Megatron had been emitting. When she saw where she was, she was actually shocked. Megatron had brought her a bed to sleep in and had tucked her in. She slowly got up and looked around in the dark. She pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket, there was one message. She slowly opened it and it said, 'I'm coming.'

Her heart leaped in her chest, she knew who was coming to get her and that person/Autobot was no other but her Autobot, Ratchet. She heard a groan in the room and she quickly closed her phone and tucked it back in her pocket. Megatron slowly walked over to her air bubble and walked in. "How are you feeling this morning."

"It's morning?" she asked groggily.

Megatron laughed and scooped her up in his hand and replied, "On your clock time it is around, what would you say…11:00 a.m."

She looked out the windows of the ship to see only darkness. "I could go back to sleep though." She moaned.

"No you can't do that, we teach you to become a Decepticon." Megatron announced proudly.

Ally froze in her father's hand. "Teach me to be a Decepticon?" she asked, "Look, Megatron, you say you're my father and you've been very kind to me, but I'm not a Decepticon. I'm more of an Autobot."

Megatron's claw like fingers started to curl around his daughter. Ally was about to jump when he curled his fingers around her frail body. "I could squeeze you here and now. You're not completely inorganic, but you're not organic either, you will become a Decepticon."

"I would rather die than become something, evil and vile as you. I love animals. I love everything the earth has to give and I will not see you destroy it just so you can control the world. I will not see it." She shouted at Megatron.

Megatron started to take in deep breaths not wanting to squish his daughter on accident. He truly didn't need her, but she was his, if they were to take a DNA test they would see that her body matched his. You take off the skin; she was completely metal with the same kind of pattern as his…alien. "Ally, you will do as your father commands you to."

"No, and I will never call you father. I had one father and he was the best father I could have ever asked for." She snarled.

Megatron growled and threw her, and instead of hitting her bed as he had planned, she landed outside of the air bubble. He quickly jumped up to go get her. He grabbed her in his hand and brought her back inside the air filled bubble. "Ally?" he asked softly, but she didn't answer nor did she move. "Ally, stop this nonsense I will not tolerate it." Still Ally did not move.

Megatron suddenly felt something he had never felt before; panic, worry, scared. "Ally!" Megatron yelled and still she did not move. He turned her head to look at him and her eyes were wide open…lifeless.

Megatron quickly dropped her and she hit the ground with a loud thunk. Megatron backed away from his once living daughter and ran to find Starscream to do something about it.

* * *

Ratchet and Optimus made it to NASA and had gotten their rocket launchers to get them through the atmosphere of the earth and get them to the Decepticon's ship. Once they were hooked to their bodies they were able to download all the information on how to work the launchers. The humans had backed away from them as they started to warm up the new flight wings. Once they were ready they blasted off into the air with the speed of light. Once the huge gust hit them a few seconds later the humans could hear them lift off.

"Ratchet, we need to get there, get Ally out of there and get back to earth." Optimus spoke through his com link.

"Understood." Ratchet replied as they broke the sound bearer. As soon as they left earth they started flying towards the Decepticons coordinates.

Ally blinked her dry eyes and slowly lifted herself off the ground and started to look around. Everything looked different. She heard sounds when she moved and as she looked around she was able to see different kind of status reports. "What the hell…did I become the Terminator?" she asked. She had a metallic sound in her voice.

She looked down at the ground to see blue lights. She felt her heart start racing, or at least she thought it was her heart. She then noticed something. She wasn't breathing and she didn't feel uncomfortable either. She had to actually force herself to breathe and once she did the words from her eyes vanished and the blue light went away. She was shocked at what was going on. She looked at the bubble and took a deep breath and walked outside of it. Once she did she didn't breathe at all, nor was she in pain. She started scanning the area for anything that might give her a key to get home.

Ratchet and Optimus made it to the ship and threw off NASA's rocket launchers, then they went through one of the doors to the ship. Once they did an alarm was tripped. "Ratchet! Go find Ally!"

Ratchet quickly ran in the opposite direction as Optimus transformed his hands into weapons and started firing upon the Decepticons running towards him. Ratchet looked back at his leader and then turned to find Ally. He was shocked at the signal still on and beeping brightly. He rounded some corners very fast and he watched as he saw the signal getting larger.

He slowly came to a stop and transformed his one hand into a weapon just in case Megatron or any other Decepticon might have found the cell phone. He looked around a corner and saw blue lights coming towards him. They were small, but bright enough to be noticed. "Ratchet?" A feminine voice asked.

Ratchet didn't recognize the voice off hand for it sounded different. When he focused in on the small organism and saw Ally. "Ally!" Ratchet yelled softly and ran over to her. He picked her up and saw her mechanical features were starting to sign through in space. She had the same kind of metal pattern as Megatron, but had a feminine look to it; she was also not just a plain silver color. She was a bright red color showing off the Autobots color.

"We're taking you back to earth…" He spoke and brought a human suit out and then said, "I don't know if we need this anymore."

"Yes, I will still take it." She replied and took it out of Ratchet's hands and started to put it on. She put the helmet on and activated the oxygen. When she did all her metal disappeared and her skin was again visible. Her eyes were no longer bright blue as they once were, but back to their normal color. "That's better." She spoke in her normal voice.

Ratchet transformed and opened the door to allow Ally in. "Optimus, I have Ally."

* * *

Optimus was in a middle of a fight with Megatron when he got the message. "She is okay? Megatron said she was dead."

"She's very much alive sir…there's more to her than we originally thought." Ratchet explained.

"Optimus shout Megatron and sent him backwards, "Let's get out of here." Optimus replied as he and Ratchet started making their ways to the exit from different directions. Once they made it outside the ship they started to float towards earth and the closer they got the more gravity pulled on them.

"Ally, hang on." Ratchet announced as he felt himself being pulled down to Earth's atmosphere. Ally grabbed on to both sides as they broke through the atmosphere and started to fall towards earth.

"Ratchet! Aim for the ocean!" Optimus yelled. Ratchet watched as Optimus positioned himself towards the ocean and Ratchet did the very same thing. He felt his armor getting hotter from the speed and gravitational pull. Ally started to feel the heat through Ratchet's seat and tried to touch anything, but it could not be helped. Everything cooled off in a second when they hit the ocean with steam coming up from their forms.

Optimus and Ratchet sank to the bottom and started to make their way towards land, once they did Ratchet opened his door to allow Ally out. He noticed she didn't and started to do a scan inside his form to find her laying in the back seat limp.

* * *

Ooooooooo cliff hanger! What is going to happen? Well review the chapter and I may give you a little hint. :) Please REVIEW!


	15. Mourning and Comfort

I'm so sorry this is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be much long I promise. I see a whole new scene coming along. :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Mourning and Comfort

"Ally! Are you okay?" Ratchet exclaimed not wanting to transform or get her out of his back seat. Ally slowly moved and looked up at the dashboard.

"Ratchet?" she asked, her voice was raspy and low.

"Oh thank the Allspark you're okay." Ratchet exclaimed and opened his back door for her. He felt her slowly get up and exit out of him and he quickly transformed putting a hand behind her just in case she fell or needed him. "Are you okay?"

Ally looked up at him and replied, "I think I'm okay I feel a little woozy but that's about it." Ratchet sighed and did a scan over her body.

"Well…I really don't know what to say, it seems your body is changing and it's not completely organic anymore, as we found out, but I don't know how to treat you." Ratchet spoke quietly.

Ally looked up at him; her eyes were flickering from her human eyes to her inorganic optics. She put her tiny hands in his giant one and whispered, "We'll figure it out." Ratchet didn't say anything but nodded.

"Ally, what did Megatron do with your parents?" Optimus asked seeing that they hadn't seen them since the Decepticons took them. Ally took in a deep breath and looked up at the Autobot leader.

"Starscream dropped them into the ocean at a high altitude…I doubt they're alive." Ally spoke sadly.

Ratchet felt his spark constrict in shock and sorrow. He wrapped his large hand around her gently and brought her up to his chest. He couldn't believe what she said. It tore him to pieces and made him feel as though he had failed. Optimus bent his head down in sorrow and replied, "I'm so sorry Ally. We have failed you."

"Optimus…you didn't know and I don't blame you, the beings who are to blame are…are—

She couldn't finish her sentence and began to sob. Ratchet gently stroked her back and looked to Optimus and started to walk away. Sunny and Sides went to go after them, but Optimus put an arm out in front of them and shook his head no.

Ratchet walked to a remote area so they wouldn't be bothered and sat her down on the ground then transformed next to her. He activated his holoform and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ally was quite and stiff for a moment she didn't do anything, but slowly she wrapped her arms around him and started to break down. Her knees gave out and Ratchet held her tightly in his arms. He allowed her to let her emotions out and did his best to comfort her.

He had not known what it was like to lose a parent. He had seen many comrades and friends die on the field battling against the Decepticons. He looked down at her, her face was buried in his chest and he could feel his shirt starting to get wet with tears, but he didn't mind. He would stand out in the cold pouring rain for her. This was the least he could do for her. He kept one arm wrapped securely around her and with his other hand he gently stroked her hair trying to comfort her best he could.

Ally slowed down her tears and rested her head against his chest feeling him stroke her hair in a comforting way and to her surprised it actually worked. Ratchet felt her move her head on his chest. He then started to hum deeply in his chest and rang softly in Ally's ears. "Ratchet."

Ratchet looked down at her and replied, "Yes Ally?"

"Even though we found out who I truly am, and who my true father is…do you still care for me?" she asked softly.

Ratchet was shocked at her question and literally put two hands on her arms and pulled her away from him and bent down so he would see her eye to eye. "What do you mean by that question? Do you think because you're true father is Megatron and you're not human transformer. You think I won't love you?" Ratchet aghast repeating what she had said, "I will love you no matter what. You are still the same person I fell for in the very beginning and you will be my last." Ratchet replied.

Ally felt her heart skip a beat and kissed Ratchet on the lips quickly. This caught him off guard, but he quickly kissed her back not wanting her to think she did anything she wasn't supposed to. Ratchet wrapped his arms around her tightly and dipped her deeply as they kissed each other passionately. While he had her in this position Ratchet took an arm and moved it under Ally's legs and picked her up marriage style.

Ally broke the kiss and tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ratchet stood there holding her in his arms, enjoying standing here with her. "Ratchet?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"Could we stay out here away from everyone for a while? Do we have to go home straight away?" Ally asked.

Ratchet sighed and looked up to the skies. "I suppose we could stay out a little longer. He then looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. You have gone through a lot in the past forty-eight hours."

Ally felt her throat tighten as if tears wanted to spill again, but she wouldn't let them fall. Her parents wouldn't want her to continue mourning them, they would have wanted her to move on and remember all the good times they had. Ratchet gently sat her on her feet and made sure she had her balance then let go of her.

Ratchet watched as she started walking away from him and wondered farther into the woods. He sighed and deactivated his holoform and transformed into his true form and went after the small Technorganic. Ally walked through the woods stepping over roots and came to a clearing area. Being in the country of England was very peaceful. Everything was very green and it gave peace in her heart being in an area such as this. She heard as Ratchet followed her, bending trees not wanting to break them as he walked through the woods.

The clouds started to clear out and a few rays of sun came down and shone in the middle of the clearing. She started to walk forward and could see dust particles float around; they were all shiny they would be in a house. She stepped into the sun feeling the warmth of the sun warm her skin. Ratchet watched from behind her, a sad smile came upon his face as he watched as something began to happen, something that was a miracle.

Ally closed her eyes and heard a soft voice near her ear. "It'll be okay sweetie."

Ally's eyes opened in an instant, she knew that voice. There in front of her was a translucent version of her mother. Ally's eyes started to tear up and she felt as her mother gently put her hand on her face and smiled, "Your father and I are fine, but you need to do what you were born to do."

"What is that? I don't know who I am anymore." Ally's voice quivered.

"You are our daughter." A man's voice spoke. Ally looked away from her mother and saw her father standing there. "You are our daughter, no matter if you are Megatron's biological daughter. You may be half machine but you are also human. You are meant for great things." He stopped and looked up over at Ratchet and then back at her, "Plus, you meant for him."

Ally turned around and looked at Ratchet who was watching. She turned back to her parents but they were gone. She looked back at Ratchet who started walking towards her and kneeled before her. "What do you want to do?"

"I need to get back, we need to get back to America where we have your instruments, and we need to find out what we need to do in order to make sure this planet is safe from harm." Ally spoke with authority and confidence.

Ratchet smiled at this and quickly transformed and opened his door for her to climb inside. He then turned around and started to drive quickly through the woods and dodging the trees as he drove. Ally's confidence suddenly disappeared as they drove through the woods and grabbed a hold of Ratchet's arm rest. Ratchet made a mechanical whine but continued to drive forward to get to the other Autobots fast.

They soon came driving out of the woods and found the Autobots parked where they had left them. Ally opened Ratchet's door and hopped out and ran over to Optimus Prime. "Optimus, we need to get back to the base."

Optimus transformed and looked down at the small human and replied, "What happened?"

"She has had a revelation, at the base I have my tools I can easily figure out what she can do. She may be a human size, but she's Megatron's sparkling, she could have many of his strengths." Ratchet spoke.

Optimus looked at his medic and down at the Technorganic and shook his head, "Too many humans have died in our war, I will not allow another one to die."

"You forget Optimus, I'm not a human. I'm a Technorganic and being a Technorganic I can join your war and fight for what I believe in. My true father is Megatron and I want to know what I may have that can help us, the Autobots, in this fight. He may be my father, but I do not love him at all. Hate is a better word for how I feel about him." Ally replied, her British accent thickening with passion.

Ratchet looked down at her and then up at his leader. "Well Optimus? She could give us an advantage in the war." Lennox spoke up looking up at the Autobot leader.

Optimus looked down at him and sighed, "Lennox, arrange for us to go back to the United States Ally could definitely help us. I feel the war will be turning very soon. Lennox nodded in agreement and pulled out is phone and started to call the Air Force for pick up.

Ally looked up at Ratchet who lowered his hand to her and picked her up slowly not wanting to make her fall down on her ride up. "So…Ratchet…when are you and the techno getting mated?" asked Sunny.

Both Ally and Ratchet froze in shock that the question was even asked. Ally looked over in Sunny's direction and as did Ratchet. Bumblebee came over and Ratchet slowly handed him Ally and transformed his hand into a saw. Sunny's optics grew big when he saw this and transformed and started to drive off. Sides laughed at this as he watched his twin being chased by the Hatchet.

Ally looked up at Bee and laughed at his face of horror as we all heard Sunny's painful screams and then metal upon metal. "Ratchet!" Optimus yelled and went running to where Ratchet and Sunny were at. When Sunny was noticeable again he was walking as if someone had given him a wedgie.

"Hey Sunny how to you feel?" Sides asked his brother.

"Like my aft is hanging out." Sunny moaned and turned around to see his bear frame, no armor at all, just metal he had arrived in before he took a new form.

"Ouch!" Sides exclaimed seeing his brother at this state, then Ratchet came walking up.

"And guess who gets to fix him up later on as well?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Isn't Jolt still around?" Sunny whined.

"He's on vacation, I'm you're only doctor." Ratchet grinned evilly.

Sides looked at his twin and gave him a pity look. Ratchet looked at him and growled, "You say one more thing about Ally and I and it will be you in his position."

"I'm not as dumb as my brother here; I know when to keep my mouth shut." Sideswipe spoke.

"Okay Autobots the Air Force is on their way. We need to drive to the base, everyone load up!" Lennox yelled. Optimus walked over to Ratchet and gave him a look.

"He deserved it." Ratchet growled.

"I'll speak to you later in private." Optimus retorted and transformed allowing Lennox in the driver's seat. Ratchet walked over to Bumblebee and gently picked up Ally and transformed around her. She ended up in the back seat and she climbed up to the front.

"Are you in trouble?" Ally asked.

"Nah, Optimus just wants to talk about what I did to Sunny…maybe I did go over the top a little bit." He admitted. Ally laughed as they started to follow Optimus and Lennox.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	16. Ally the Fugitive

Goodness I don't know what my problem is. I can't write longer chapters for this much anymore! I guess that means more chapters for this story. LOL! I'm so sorry that this is a short chapter and I meant for this to be longer, but it wouldn't work. The chapter kept saying, "I'm done, you can't write anymore. Publish me! Publish me!" So I'm going to publish it for you guys and hopefully you enjoy it. I totally didn't plan for this, the chapter started writing itself. Do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Ally the Fugitive

Ally was riding with Ratchet and Lennox with Ironhide. The whole group looked odd as the semi lead the way. Sunny was being lead by his brother since when he had transformed his rear was all torn off and looked like was in an accident, he was literally because he really pissed off Ratchet the Hatchet. When they came to the base, Ratchet opened the door for Ally to get out and transformed. The rest of the Autobots did the same though Ironhide had to wait until Lennox got out and once he did Ironhide transformed and walked up to Optimus.

Ratchet knelt down to Ally and said, "I need to speak with Optimus, but I will be back shortly."

"Yeah, that's if you don't have to fix up Sunny." Ally retorted putting her hands on her hips, Ratchet laughed a little bit and nudged her with his finger then stood up and made his way over to Optimus. Ally watched him walk away when she saw Lennox making his way over to her. "Lennox, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Ally…I must ask you how you are doing. A lot has changed in the past day." He spoke standing next to her as they watched Ratchet walk up to Optimus. Optimus looked over at the two humans and put a hand on Ratchet's back and lead him to a different corridor. "Well, looks like that they are going to have a 'private' talk." Lennox muttered and then looked to Ally. "The military was curious if we could do some MRI's on you and study you a bit more to fully understand how you are able to live as a techno organic."

Ally felt her throat tighten and fear burst through her chest. She didn't know what to say it completely took her off guard. "Major Lennox…I don't think I would feel comfortable I mean I just found out I am one and now the military wants me to become some sort of experiment?"

Lennox was about to say something else but Ally was already walking towards the direction where Ratchet and Optimus went. Lennox sighed knowing it was useless to run after her and walked in the opposite direction waiting for the aircrafts to land so they could get back to America.

Ratchet and Optimus came to a stop in a dark room and turn to each other, their optics glowing brightly in the dark. "Ratchet, what you did to Sunstreaker was unacceptable. Decepticons would usually do that, but you need to control you temper more often especially when you're with Ally. I know you two care for each other but doing that to a fellow warrior is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry sir…but why do we even keep the twin with us? I mean they are nothing but trouble and they get on my nerves so much I want to just kill them." Ratchet growled.

"They are vital in the war. Having them with us gives us numbers against the Decepticons. Gives us a better advantage," Optimus replied.

Ally slowly walked into the dark room seeing the bright blue optics shining in the dark. She slowly slipped inside putting her hands out trying to find her way and so that she wouldn't trip over anything. She wanted to be invisible and hide from Lennox. She was worried about Ratchet, she didn't want Optimus to yell at him or anything.

"I can see that, but…we're always out number Optimus."

"The more Autobots that come to earth the better we have. The better chance the humans have as well." Optimus whispered and then stopped. Ratchet noticed there was a change in the room as well. Ally froze where she was and put a hand to her mouth so that her breathing wouldn't give her away, but they already knew a human was in the room. "That's all, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded slightly and started to walk but instead of looking straight ahead he was looking down. When he still couldn't see was around his feet he turned on his lights which changed the dark room to blinding bright. Ally's pupils went from very large to tiny in a second and she had to squint because everything was so bright. She looked up at see Ratchet standing before her looking down. "Ally, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I was looking for you and wanting to get away from Lennox." She whispered softly.

Ratchet gave her a look and lowered his hand to the ground so she could climb in, "Why would you want to get away from Lennox?"

"I know it's not his fault…but…I think the American government will want to study me and try to find out how to make more techno organics." She whispered.

At first Ratchet was caught off guard and was bewildered, "What?"

Ally didn't say anything but held her one arm in her hand and held it to her side. Ratchet slowly pulled him close to his chassis and with his other hand he gently stroked her and whispered, "No one will take you as an experiment. I swear to Primus I will keep you safe no one will ever touch you."

Ally leaned into his embrace not wanting to let go of him or he let go of her. She could stay like that forever. Ratchet let out a sad sigh and started to walk out of the area with Optimus right behind him. "What's wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ratchet looked up at his leader and told him what Ally and told him. Optimus made a face and then looked down to see Lennox standing there with a look of sadness on his face. "I was told to ask, I'm sorry. But since she is different the world, all governments in the world is going to want her. They are going to want to experiment on her and try to make soldiers just like her."

Ally gripped a hold of Ratchet's chest a little tighter. He felt her little hands trip his chassis armor and gently stroked her back again trying to soothe her. Optimus looked at her and Ratchet then back down to Lennox, "They will have to destroy us before we let that happen. We will stand by her side until the end."

"I'm with you there Optimus; I'm willing to put my life on the line for her." Lennox replied, "I wanted to let you guys know what the government is talking about."

"How did they find out about me?" Ally suddenly piped up looking at everyone. Ratchet, Optimus and Lennox looked at her.

"I really don't know Ally." Lennox spoke, "But my commanding officers told me this…and truthfully they told me not to tell you knowing this would happen." Lennox paused and took a deep breath, "I'm risking my job to let you know Ally, I'm risking my freedom for you because you do not deserve to become even close to an experiment."

Optimus nodded and looked to Ratchet, "You and Ally need to get out of here, its part of the trap, they get here and take us back to America and take Ally with them."

Ratchet nodded sadly and spoke, "What about the rest of you?"

Optimus put a hand on his friend's shoulder and replied, "We will be fine. You are the medic, you know how to take care of humans and you will learn how to treat her. We won't let the human government take her Ratchet and you need to keep that promise."

"I'll go with them." Lennox spoke and started walking towards Ratchet. Optimus did a scan on Lennox and then picked him up quickly.

"No Lennox, we can't have that right now. American soldiers have chips under their skin you could easily give away their location. Ratchet will keep us updated on their situation." Ratchet nodded and looked down to Ally and sat her down gently on the ground. She looked up at him and then at Optimus and Lennox. She ran to Lennox and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Lennox." She whispered and let go of him and turned to Ratchet who was already transformed and ready to go with his door open for her. She slowly climbed inside and Ratchet revved his engine and started to drive off fast. Just as he did the air force started to fly in. Optimus and Lennox waited patiently along with all the other Autobots and human soldiers.

Ally watched out of Ratchet's window as they drove off, the planes landed and Lennox along with Optimus greeted them. Ally leaned back into Ratchet's seat not knowing what to do. She wanted to go back to them, but then again she couldn't. "Everything will be okay." Ratchet spoke soothingly as he started to reach speeds all the way up to 100 mph.

"Ratchet, get somewhere safe, the soldiers are on your trail." Optimus spoke into the comlink. Ratchet growled and swerved to the right causing ruts in the dirt and drove to the woods, then backed up in the very same path he drove and continued down the road. Ally was inside clutching to anything she could hold on to. Her body was stiff as a piece of wood, her heart/spark pounding vigorously.

"What was that for?" Ally asked.

"Throw the military off our trail." He replied as they continued to drive down the road and came to an old dirt road, slowly pulling down there and following it into a forest.

* * *

What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw! It would be great to hear some feed back from people. So please clicky the little button below in the center. It would be greatly appreciated. :)


	17. Pleasure and Captive

Yay! This chapter is longer than the last one! Longer by quite a lot. I'm sorry everyone I haven't been updating a lot over my break. Kinda burnt out a little bit or can't think of anything to write. So I forced myself to write this and I'm glad because once I started the rest...the chapte wrote itself. But I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years. Let's make 2012 twice the fun that 2011 was. :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Pleasure and Captive

Ratchet and Ally continued to drive down the unknown path and turned off all lights as vehicles and helicopters went by. Ally held her breath as she saw them go by. Ratchet held her tightly beneath the seatbelt which was wrapped around her snugly. Her heart thumped wildly and Ratchet did his best to calm her down, but from what was going on that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He did a scan of the area to see if the military was gone, when he decided that the close was clear he turned on his head lights and continued down on the dirt road. He wasn't going to risk going back out on a main road and have her be taken by the humans. Ally just looked outside the window resting her arm on Ratchet's arm rest and asked, "Ratchet…do you think we'll ever be able to live a normal life?"

Ratchet let out a deep sigh; he didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to say that everything was going to be okay, but she would be able to tell if he was lying and he knew he couldn't get out of it. "Ally…I can't promise you that you will live a normal life, but one thing is for certain is that I would lay my life down on the line if it were to mean for you to have a normal life."

Ally felt her chest tighten when that happened she squeezed his armrest. Ratchet felt this and slowly pulled off the road and turned off all the lights. The only light that shown was the light coming from the dash board which was from the radio, he activated his holoform and took her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head and tried to comfort her. Ally didn't say a word, but leaned into his embrace and listened to the quiet around them.

"Ratchet…my life wouldn't be normal if you weren't there. You is what makes me normal, you make me who I am today. So don't you dare try to tell me that lying down your life would help me. I love you." Ally whispered clinging to him closer. She felt his arms hold her tighter. He said nothing, but sat there.

"I love you Ally, but I don't want you to have to run for the rest of your life." Ratchet whispered wiping a tear from her eye which was falling down her cheek.

"You didn't make me this way, Megatron did." Ally replied.

Ratchet slowly pulled away from Ally and looked her in the face. "Ally, if we hadn't met—

"Don't you start with that shit Ratchet." Ally growled.

Ratchet gave her a look of shocked and then smiled a small smile. "You're right. If we hadn't met our lives would have gone the way they were going…lifeless. With you I feel…"

"…alive?" Ally finished.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile and replied, "Exactly." He started to lean in and gently kissed her on her delicate lips. Ally felt her senses go off and felt as if fireworks were going off inside her head. Ratchet smelt her pheromone levels start to spike and smiled a little bit increasing his kisses and gently moved his hand behind her head and grabbed a fist full of hair.

"Ratchet…" Ally moaned softly. Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle at this and released everything that he was holding back. He took her mouth into his pushing his tongue through her lips and into her mouth where his tongued dueled with hers. She started to feel a burning sensation inside of her and pent up energy that she needed to release. She quickly broke off the kiss and started breathing in deeply.

"Something wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"No you didn't do anything wrong…and I love everything you do, I am just scared and do you really want me that way?" Ally spoke.

Ratchet gave her an innocent smile. "And here you were giving me crap on how it would have been different if we never met and now you're worried that I don't like you for who you are?" Ratchet wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. "I'm surrounding you everywhere, and I am also right in front of you holding you in my arms. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"But the soldiers…" Ally spoke worried about the military finding them while they were getting it on.

"I have my radar on high alert for the humans if they come so close to here we're heading out of here." Ratchet whispered in her ear giving her a little nip on her ear lobe. This caused Ally to moan again and this time with more growl mixed in.

Ratchet started to move and deactivated his clothes his holoform had on and Ally crawled into the back slowly taking her clothes. She could herself get wet for him and she ached for him so badly. Ratchet watched as she slowly undressed, he let out an impatient growl and started ripping her clothes off very fast, but when it came to her undergarments he went extra slow slowly starting to take her panties off and nipping at her bra as that too snapped right off.

"Ratchet I want you to be my first, very first." Ally whispered.

Ratchet felt his spark swell; he felt her laying on his seats and could feel his holoform get closer to her hot steaming body. Ally laughed as he prowled over the seats to slowly get to her. She went to move backwards, but he had already decided to pounce and go for the kill. For the first time in a couple of days they were able to drop all worry and just focus on them which was something they didn't get to do much at all lately due to technology and the human race wanting to become more powerful with new weapons.

Right now the two didn't want to focus on any of that, they just wanted to be with each other and enjoy each other's company. They felt their naked bodies so very close to one another both having passion running through their veins. Ally felt herself nervous and yet excited. Ratchet looked down at her, straight into her eyes and smiled. "Are you ready Ally?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Ratchet lowered himself to her opening and she felt her muscles tighten up but also hot fluid flowing out of her. Ratchet noticed this and smiled, "I think you're over ready."

Ally couldn't help but chuckle at this as well as he. Ratchet's mouth was on her in a second and he slowly started to enter her core, he didn't want to hurt her and took his time but Ally was restless and wanted more from him. She would move her hips to get him to slide a little bit further and a little faster. Ratchet saw what she was trying to held himself up and stopped the kiss. "I see what you're doing and you're going to stop."

"But I want you so badly and…you've got my body overloading." Ally breathed.

Ratchet smile and resumed his position and this time she kept still until she felt his hilt reach her entrance giving her the sign that he couldn't push himself further into her. At that moment Ally started to move her hips giving her the cue to Ratchet that she was ready and that he better start soon. Ratchet then started to slowly thrust into her as he felt her muscles grab him and release, but the more he thrusted the more frequent he got squeezed and to tell you the truth he liked it, he liked it a lot.

Ally started to feel pressure start building up inside of her that made her start grunting every time he pounded into her. Her breath started to quicken as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her closer to him. Ratchet felt as he was close to his point as well he wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved and then the fireworks shot off all around them as they screamed in pleasure. Ally wrapped herself around him as she came and Ratchet kept going continuing to cause her pleasure until finally his holoform needed a break.

He rolled off of her and laid on his back inches away from falling off of his own seat. Ally scooted close to him and Ratchet wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head down on his chest. Beneath her ear she should had been able to hear a heartbeat, but she didn't. She was getting used to that, Ratchet's heart or 'spark' as the transformers called it. If it were anyone else they would accuse Ratchet of being a vampire or something and get the public on him.

Ally let out a tired sigh as she snuggled up close. Ratchet who had his eyes closed opened them to look down at her and smiled. Ally saw this and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm smiling at the fact that I have this beautiful femme in my arms right now." Ratchet whispered.

Ally couldn't help but smile at this and leaned up and kissed him tenderly on his lips. Ratchet moaned as he kissed her back just as tenderly and gently drew lines all over her back causing her to wiggle as he touched ticklish spots. Ratchet laughed at this and quickly dug into the spots causing her to laugh and scream. Suddenly wire things came out and held her to the seat and something covered her mouth so she couldn't say a word. Ratchet's holoform suddenly became serious as he noticed something different on his sensors…the military was now coming back to this area. Ratchet activated a cloaking device so that they couldn't be detected on their radar.

Ratchet then looked at her and whispered, "Put your clothes on quickly we are heading out."

Ally's eyes grew big knowing what he was talking about and quickly grabbed up everything and started throwing on all her clothing. Once she got done the tentacles that wrapped around her let her go and forced her up. The seat opened up and Ratchet's commanding voice filled the vehicle, "Hide."

Ally was hesitant at first, but did as Ratchet told her. Once she climbed in the seat came down on top of her giving her very little room like it had done before and then all of a sudden there was a sudden jerk and they were driving off. Ratchet had his holoform still activated in case he were pulled over, but he knew his Autobot insignias over his form would blow his cover.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked quietly through his true form.

"I've been better, but I'm doing okay." Ally replied moving around a little bit. Ratchet twitched a little bit feeling her squirm inside him, he was slowly turning him back on and he loved the feeling of her moving in that spot. Ratchet had to take his mind off of his hidden passenger but to continue driving. Suddenly red and blue lights were on his tail and he had to pull over.

Ratchet waited for the officer to exit his vehicle and when he did he came walking up with his flashlight on looking at Ratchet's form. He saw the Autobot insignia sign and spoke something into his radio giving a report to his colleagues. When he came up to Ratchet's window he asked, "Sir, will you step out of the vehicle please?"

Ratchet did so and asked, "What is the meaning of this? I was going the speed limit."

"We have a fugitive on the loose with a human female who is a murderess in a crime we're trying to solve. Have you seen her?" the officer asked.

Ratchet was shocked that they were going this far to get her. "What does she look like?"

The officer pulled out a picture and showed Ratchet. It was Ally alright, but he looked at it and then looked at the officer and replied, "Haven't seen her."

"Are you sure? Your vehicle was the exact description that they had as she made her get away. You don't mind if I check your car do you?"

"Not at all." Ratchet replied opening the door for the officer. The officer climbed in and searched the spotless hummer. He then started to search under the seats. Ratchet made sure the seat that the officer was going to end up testing could not come up and that's exactly what happened.

"What's wrong with this seat?" the officer asked.

"It has never worked properly." Ratchet replied calmly. The officer looked at him and got out of the vehicle.

"Okay, I know she's with you, show me where she is I'm tired of playing this game." The police officer spoke as a bright light illuminated the night. Ratchet looked up to see a military helicopter flying overhead. Ratchet growled and deactivated his holoform which caught the officer off guard. Ratchet then revved his engine and sped off into the woods.

"Ratchet?" Ally whispered softly.

"It's going to be okay Ally, I'm not going to let them get you." Ratchet spoke softly. Gun shots were fired in the night trying to hit the Autobot medic. Ratchet growled at this and yelled, "Hold on Ally!"  
Ally looked around in the dark and yelled, "To what!" There was a sudden change and then metal scraping sounds as Ratchet started to transform. Ally was tucked away near his spark chamber, the humans couldn't get her and that's where she was staying. He knew it was pointless running the humans had him cornered anyway he scanned the area and saw it. He saw their plans.

Ally was tucked away in a little ball near Ratchet's spark which illuminated a bright blue light with large amounts of heat. If she had been human the radiation that was pouring from the spark would have killed her by now. "Ratchet what's going on?"

Ratchet didn't reply he just watched as the human surrounded him with nitrogen guns ready to freeze him like they did Bumblebee a few years ago. He was surrendering but for them to get him to transform in order to get Ally that was going to be a challenge they didn't think about and they didn't know the medic like everyone else. Ratchet might be the medic for the Autobots, but he was also known as Ratchet the Hatchet and the Hatchet may just come out just before surgery.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please press the little button in the middle of the bottom page. Give me a little review and tell me what you liked or didn't like.


	18. A Truce

Yes it has been a while since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry for that as well. I tell you its not my fault blame school. But anyways this is the conclusion to Run to You and I'm sorry that its short. I couldn't think of what to write, well scratch that I knew what to write but couldn't figure out how to write it down. So everyone please enjoy the final chapter and leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 18

A truce

"Ratchet transform at once!" a man hollered at the elder bot. Ratchet made of look of disgust and turned around slightly to see who it was.

"Try and make me I can't transform unless I allow myself to do so and inside my chassis is Ally, so you're in a wrong spot to be ordering me around." Ratchet growled.

All the humans looked at one another realizing that he was right. They wouldn't be able to make him transform. Cassidy huddled closer to Ratchet not knowing what was going on out there. She tapped a little tap on the metal surrounding her but he never once acknowledged it.

Ratchet had felt her little tap but if he started talking to her he would let his guard down and in turn giving Ally up to the military. "Ally is one of us now, she may look human and you think you can learn from her but she's just like us."

"How is she this way? Why is she a techno organic?" One of the militant asked.

Ratchet looked down at him with sad eyes, he put a hand over his chassis and then responded, "She was born this way or made as we should say."

Everyone looked at one another and then the captain replied, "That's just a rumor."

"Her father is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Try to get that into your thick skull." Ratchet practically growled. Ally felt her whole body vibrate when he growled and hugged herself and leaned closer to his armor. Everyone heard motors coming towards them and men shouting at them to not do anything.

"Captain Lennox, you should not be here. In fact you were supposed to keep an eye on them and not let them escape." One of the men growled.

Ironhide who was watching Lennox climb out and walking towards the other soldiers and replied, "This is a living sentient being and deserves to live, she is part of the Autobots she is part of our life. Her parents were killed by the Decepticons, the parents she only knew. She is going through pain and grief just like any one of you would."

Epps came up next to his friend and continued, "Major, imagine for a second that this was your daughter hiding because everyone found out she wasn't human. She was a gynoid and everyone in the world was looking for your daughter because she was different. She could be used for something more than just what you guys had in store for her. Bring her to a laboratory and start cutting her open alive."

The man's face started to turn blood red and roared, "Do not talk about my daughter that way!"

"She is a daughter! Still is! Her parents are not alive, but Megatron leader of the Decepticons is her true father and true she will never be like him but still! It's the same premise. If we were to bring him down here he would tear you all to shreds. And we might let him do it too." Epps continued giving the Major a death glare.

The Autobots all transformed and stood next to Ratchet's side who was now opening his chest to allow Ally outside. Everyone loaded their guns but Ironhide had his fusion cannons ready for them. He had them charged and ready to go. The humans slowly started to drop their weapons seeing how useless it was. Optimus reached out for Ratchet to get Ally.

"Ally, since you are Megatron's daughter, there's something else you need to know as well."

Ally didn't say anything but continued to look up at him waiting for an answer to come out of his metal mouth. "I'm your uncle."

Ally's world that seemed to be spiraling out of control came to a halt and started to rise again. When she didn't say anything Optimus continued, "Megatron and I were brothers , or thought us to be brothers but went our separate ways when he wanted to use violence to get Cybertronians to do what he wanted them to do. What I'm trying to say is, your father is not here, but I will fight for your freedom as if you were my very own."

Ally smiled and then Optimus looked at Ratchet then gave her a smile and smirked, "He'll fight too…though he may be a little old."

That earned Optimus a whack on the helmet. Ally laughed at this and so did everyone else. Ratchet snatched Ally back and held her close. "Ally will stay with us and all of us will fight for her if you ever try to come near her. She belongs to no one but herself."

The Major looked at everyone and said, "Well…we could easily say she went with her father to the Decepticons and won't be coming back and if she does…it'll be for revenge."

The military men laughed at that and yelled at them to get out of England and go back to America where they were supposed to be. Ratchet and Ally smiled and she wiggled herself out of his hand and ran up his arm to his shoulder so she was able to face Ratchet face to face. He turned his head slightly and smiled. The two shared a kiss that was more passionate than before. The two had found true love and was never going to let it go no matter what.

* * *

Again sorry for the short chapter. If you give me a bad review I'll understand. I don't know how long I'll update again, I'm on spring break but a tornado came through my area on Friday and some friends of mine got everything wiped out. I plan on going out tomorrow and helping my professor clean up. On that note Mistress Megatron just uploaded a new Story called Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust, its a Jetfire story and its really good and no I'm not just saying that its really really good. But anyways talk to you guys later and have a good week!


End file.
